Little Girl Lost: Revealed
by Riversong650
Summary: Hawke must now uncover the rest of the mystery still surrounding Clara. But what he finds out in the process will shock and change him forever. This is part 2 of the series of Little Girl Lost.
1. Chapter 1

_There's still more mystery to solve about Clara. This is the second in a series of stories of Hawke's new life as a single dad and top ace combat pilot. I hope you enjoy!_

**_A/N:_ ** _For those of you who have already read this chapter, I have revised this chapter and made a change in the direction of the storyline. It's a major change and I hope this will be well received._

** CHAPTER 1**

_"My daughter." _Hawke smiled as he carried a sleepy Clara back to the cabin. He knew that in the beginning it was premature to consider each other as father and daughter, but to him she felt like his daughter the first night he sat with her, holding her tiny hand felt natural and brought warmth to his heart that he had not felt in a long time. It was still surreal, just a few hours ago he almost lost her forever to her real family. A family more concerned about wealth and status than the welfare of a defenseless child. Now she was to be loved and cared for even spoiled unconditionally, after all the terrible hardship she had endured no one deserved it more. As Hawke approached the cabin Clara started to stir in his arms. Opening her eyes to see she was back home, she smiled as Hawke felt her relax even more.

When Hawke opened the door Tet was there excited to welcome them home. Clara squealed with happiness at Tet as he showered her with frantic kisses, with Hawke holding her to protect her still fragile little body from Tet's overzealousness. How he missed the sound of her laughter, bright and cheerful. He had not laughed in a long while but her's so gleeful and pure set his free.

"Ok Clara, it's time for bed your exhausted and so am I." Hawke said.

"Ok." She said as she headed for the stairs. Before she could start to climb Hawke grabbed her and picked her up.

"Hold on there kiddo, no climbing the stairs until Rudy says so." Hawke said as he carried her up to the loft.

"Daddy, you look so tired. I can put myself to bed." Clara said.

"I'm ok Clara, I have to make sure your band-aid is ok." Hawke said.

While helping her get ready for bed Hawke gently cleaned her incision with warm water and a mild soap. He softly patted her dry before putting on her pajama top. Clara looked down at her wound, she had not seen it until now. A look of hurt spread across her face. Hawke picked her chin up and looked into her eyes, the pain and anger he saw in them tore his heart to pieces.

"Hey, don't let this defeat you, this is a reminder that you're a survivor. It shows of the great strength and strong will you have to get you through all the bad things that happened. You're a lot stronger than me. But I want you to promise me you won't let that happen." Hawke said as he wiped the small tear from her cheek.

"I promise. Can you read to me before I go to sleep?" Clara asked.

"You don't have to ask Clara, I have the book right here." Hawke said.

Clara climbed into bed and snuggled underneath the blankets clutching Lucy as Hawke tucked her in, happy to be back home.

"Daddy, I can stay with you forever now? I'm scared that someone will try to take me away again. I never want to leave here ever." She said. As Hawke sat down next to her on the bed.

"Clara, nobody can take you away from me ever again, because you are_ my daughter_ now and forever. Which makes me the happiest dad in the universe." Hawke said as he gave her a loving kiss to her forehead.

"No, I'm the happiest!" She said with a giggle.

"We're both the happiest and I'm going to make sure we stay that way. I only want the best for you Clara, always remember that. But you know what's going to make me _really_ happy." Hawke said.

"What?" She asked.

"Making _you_ happy and hearing you laugh. It's the most beautiful sound in the world to me. I missed you so much lamb." Hawke said as he gently stroked her face.

"Clara, I need you to understand something about your real father. You need to know that he was nothing like his family. I hear that he was a good, honorable guy. Bu,t despite what his brother did today, I do not want you think of your father that way." Hawke said as his fingers softly traced her cheek.

"I know he wasn't. But you're my daddy now and I don't want that to change again ever." Clara said.

"I promise it will never happen again." Hawke said.

"Can we see the deer tomorrow? I miss them." Clara said.

"Of course we can. I'm sure they missed you to." Hawke said.

"Now, it's time for your bed time story." Hawke climbed on to the bed above the covers as Clara snuggled into him, cuddling her stuffed lamb.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next day in the late morning with an extra spring in his step with an everlasting smile, Dominic arrived at the cabin. The mournful feeling replaced by a joyousness that was intoxicating. The ghosts of Hawke's parents, Saint John and Gabrielle could finally lay to rest in peace. Dominic opened the door expecting a spirited greeting from Clara was met by silence, neither one found. _"Maybe they went for their walk."_ but noticed Hawke's sunglasses were still there, he never left the cabin without them even on a cloudy day. The fireplace was cold and with no sign of Tet either. _"Where could they be?"_

He made his way up to the loft to find both fast asleep, both on their sides, Clara snuggled against her father lying the opposite way, cuddling her toy lamb. Hawke's strong arm draped over her, still protecting her in his sleep. They looked so tranquil and serene. Dominic has not seen Hawke look this way since before his parent's died and he was thrilled that Hawke has finally started a new chapter in his life. Dominic decided to start to make a small breakfast for them and let the aroma wake them instead of jolting them out of their peaceful slumber.

Hawke began to stir as the aroma of coffee and bacon filled his nose. His eyes opened a little blurred at first, he shook his head and glanced at his surroundings once his vision cleared. His eyes fell on Clara lying beside him in a deep sleep. A few minutes later Hawke made his way down from the loft to see Dominic jolly and bright whistling away cooking breakfast.

"What time is it?" Hawke asked still trying to gather his senses.

"It's eleven thirty sleepy heads." Dominic said.

"What?! It's that late!" Hawke said mildly shocked.

"String, the last two weeks have been absolute hell for the both of you physically, emotionally and mentally. Especially yesterday, your body needed the rest. Besides the two of you looked so peaceful and contented when you were asleep up there. I haven't seen you like that since before your parent's died. Plus this is the first time I've seen you down here in pajama's!" Dominic said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hawke said with a smile.

"String, you're starting a new chapter now in your life and if it wasn't for Archangel and Marella, this right here would not be happening." Dominic said.

"I know, and I won't forget it. I still have one more problem to deal with." Hawke said.

"What problem is that?" Dominic asked.

"She said there were two bosses. We found one and he got away but who was the other?" Hawke said.

"Oh your right. I forgot about that." Dominic said.

"She's more afraid of him because from the way she told me, he was the one that ordered the execution." Hawke said.

"Oh, no. When is this girl going to get a break?!" Dominic said.

"I'm going to start at that boarding school they sent her to. That's where they found her, someone from there had to be involved." Hawke said.

"You are right, String. But for now let's eat our first official breakfast as a true family! I think I hear the little princess waking." Dominic announced enthusiastically.

Hawke climbed back up to the loft to find Clara sitting upright in bed rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. "Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep ok?" Hawke asked as he lightly kissed her forehead.

Clara nodded a yes still trying to shake off the fog of the sleepiness."Grandpa's downstairs making breakfast." Hawke asked.

"Grandpa's here?" Clara asked.

"Yeah and he's making a big breakfast for us and afterwards we'll see the deer." Hawke said as he helped her off the bed.

A few minutes later Hawke comes down from the stairs holding Clara who is still somewhat foggy from her long slumber.

"Oh, there's my Princess baby girl! I missed you sweetheart. Can I get a hug? " Dominic said.

Clara reached out and grabbed on to him tight hugging him with all her warmth could allow. She loved her Grandpa despite what happened at the hangar, she was happy to finally have one to call her own.

"Ok, breakfast is almost ready and it's going to be delicious! at least to you and me baby girl." Dominic said laughing with delight.

"Clara, before you eat go sit down at the table and do the breathing exercise that Rudy want's you to do." Hawke said.

Clara sat the dining room table and did her exercises just like Rudy showed her. Inhaling and exhaling using a spiromoter.

"Hey String, can I ask you something?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah." Hawke sensing this would be of a painful subject by the tone of Dominic's voice.

"How do you feel about Archangel and Marella using Gabrielle as her mother on the birth certificate? Are you really ok with it?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. In a way it's cathartic, I'm not mourning her anymore. I miss her deeply, but I've moved on." Hawke said as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm glad String, now let's eat!" Dominic said.

After they finished they're breakfast Hawke took Clara upstairs to get washed and dressed for their daily walk to the look out. Dominic stayed behind to clean up despite Clara wanting him to come join them. He knew he needed to give them space, Hawke did not need him now for emotional support and company. He finally had a little one to call his own. Dominic always knew Hawke would be a wonderful father under that cold exterior beats a heart as warm as a bright summer day In fact, he always thought he would be better than Saint John. His fierce protectiveness though extreme at times made his devotion to whom he loved more cherished to him.

"Bye bye, Grandpa." Clara said as Hawke carried her out her long brown hair falling gently over her face.

"Bye, baby girl you have fun now." Dominic said.

Hawke and Clara slowly walked the path they traveled everyday that forged their deep unwavering bond to each other. Clara, excited to finally see her beloved family of deer she has watched over the past three months. As they slowly walked their way Clara was starting to show signs of fatigue, she was starting to stumble.

"Clara, I think we should stop for today." Hawke said as he stopped her from stumbling a second time.

"No, I want to see the deer." Clara said determinedly.

"We'll try again tomorrow, Rudy said to do a little at a time." Hawke said.

"NO! I WANT TO GO!" Clara started to yell. She desperately wanted normalcy back and felt it slipping away with each stumble.

"Clara, you're too tired, we're going back home." Hawke said trying to pick her up but Clara tried to fight back. Hawke startled by her behavior stopped and took a step back.

"NO, I'M NOT GOING! I WANT TO SEE THE DEER!" Clara cried starting a tantrum, but it did not last long as she was starting to get out of breath and the pain started to show as she held her small hand over her rib. No longer able to yell and move Clara stood still and softly wept.

"Clara, calm down. It's ok they'll be there tomorrow, I promise." Hawke said as he gently cradled her in harms and started to make his way back. Clara had fallen asleep almost immediately in his arms. As Hawke entered the cabin Dominic was just about finishing up cleaning and saw Clara asleep in his arms, Hawke laid her to rest on the couch.

"That was a short trip, she tired that quickly?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, Rudy said she would. but there's a problem." Hawke said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Dominic asked.

"She threw a tantrum. She started to tire pretty quickly and I told her we'll try again tomorrow, and she just freaked out. She tried to fight me from taking her but the pain overtook her." Hawke said.

"String, she's going to do this. She was nearly held prisoner all her life, even if it was for her protection. She never experienced any sort of freedom until you. String, you freed her and gave her a normal happy life that she might have never known. Now after what happened to her that was almost taken away again, it's going to affect her psychologically. She's a fighter and she will fight to keep what she had." Dominic said.

"You're right, I just didn't think it would be so soon." Hawke said with a heavy sigh.

'Do you want me to stay for dinner? In case you need help with her?" Dominic asked.

"No, I'll be ok. Thanks any way." Hawke said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple of days, but if you need anything call me." Dominic said.

"I will." Hawke said as he walked Dominic to the door.

A couple of hours later Hawke gently woke Clara for dinner, praying that she would be calmer.

"Clara, wake up it's time for dinner." Hawke said as he softly stroked her head.

Slowly her eyes opened at the feel of his gentle touch and the soothing sound of his voice. "Clara, wake up." Hawke said.

Clara sat up and looked at him with apologetic eyes. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you." Clara said.

"I know Clara, I know." He said as he took her into a hug, holding her tight to him.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"No, but you have to understand that bringing you back was for your own good. It's going to take time to heal Clara, but you'll get there a little at a time." Hawke said.

"Ok, is grandpa still here?" She asked.

"No, he went home. He'll be back in a couple of days." Hawke said.

"Did he leave any dinner?" Clara slyly asked.

"No, he did not. Your stuck with mine kiddo." Hawke said.

"Great, what are we having?" Clara asked.

"Don't worry, I made you macaroni and cheese." Hawke said.

"Yeah! wait do I have to eat a vegetable too?" Clara asked.

"No, you get a break tonight. But only tonight." Hawke said.

Clara threw her arms around his neck and gave the biggest hug and kiss that she could. "You'll always be the best daddy!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"NO!" Clara screamed.

Hawke shot out of his sleep and up the stairs to the loft where he found Clara out of bed, disoriented and frantic. Screaming and crying he could hear the sheer panic and fear in her voice, knowing now what she sounded like during the ordeal. The security tapes could only show the physical torment now he had a sound to the terror.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T DO IT!" Clara screamed as Hawke slowly approached her.

"Clara, calm down. It's daddy, I'm here you're ok, lamb. Your home now this is your room, no one is here to hurt you, it's just you and me." Hawke said as calmly as he could. But Clara still hallucinating tried to push Hawke away.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She slaps him across the face and runs towards the stairs but Hawke grabbed her just as she got to the edge.

"LET ME GO!" Clara screamed and cried so hard that she started to have trouble gasping for air.

"CLARA! STOP!" Hawke shouted into her ear. She stops screaming but is still trying to catch her breath.

"Take a deep breath, calm down. Daddy's here, your safe. Everything is alright." Hawke said as he gently rubbed small soothing circles on her back."

"What's happening to me? When will it stop?" Clara asked with an exhausted tone, as she laid her head to rest on his chest.

"I don't know when lamb, but I'll always be here to help you. We're going to do this together." Hawke said as he stroked her head.

"Daddy, please stay with me." Clara said in a pleading tone.

"I'm not going anywhere, Clara. I'm staying right here. I'm not going to let you go." Hawke said as he gently kissed the top of her head. For the rest of the night Clara lied cradled in his arms, her safe haven and happy place. Dreaming of a happy time.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_"Clara, we're going to do something different tonight after you finish dinner." Hawke said._

_"What is it?!" She asked her excitement starting to flicker._

_"You'll see, it's a surprise." Hawke said._

_"I'm finished!" Clara said as she jumped out of her chair and ran to the kitchen with her plate. She knew that whatever the surprise was, it was something she had never done before and she loved experiencing new things both unknown to her and what she watched from afar in the shadows as the other children enjoyed the spoils of childhood._

_"I'm ready! What is it?!" Clara asked jumping up and down bursting with anticipation._

_"Put your jacket on we're going outside and I'll give you a little hint." Hawke said._

_Clara threw on her denim jacket over her red button down sweater "Ok, now what's the hint?!" Clara getting inpatient._

_"Did you save room for dessert?" Hawke asked._

_"I always have room for dessert! Is that the hint?!" She asked._

_"Yeah." Hawke said._

_"Your really bad at this!" Clara said pouting._

_Hawke laughed. "Come on pout face, follow me."_

_She followed him outside and down the small hill to the little unlit camp fire, looking around trying to figure out what the surprise is. She found a bag of marshmallow's and graham crackers._

_"What are these doing here?" She asked pointing._

_"That's dessert." Hawke said._

_"That's the surprise?" Clara asked her excitement deflated._

_"Yes, but it's what we do with them is the real surprise." Hawke said as he lit the fire._

_"We are going to make s'more's." Hawke said._

_"What's a more's?" Clara asked._

_"You never had one before?" Hawke asked._

_"No." She said._

_"It's a marshmallow that's roasted over an open fire then squeezed between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate and that's the surprise. We're going to make s'more's." Hawke said._

_Clara's excitement returned as Hawke guided her as she roasted her first marshmallow and tasted her first s'more. Her eyes wide with delicious delight after her first bite, shoved the rest into her mouth._

_"Clara, do not eat the thing at once. You'll choke." Hawke said._

_"I want to make another!" She squealed with a mouthful as she grabbed the bag._

_A little while later after half a dozen of s'more's, the sound of a helicopter emerged from the distance, as the helicopter became nearer they could see it was Dominic flying in._

_"It's Grandpa!" Clara said excited._

_"Can I go get him?" She asked._

_"Yeah, you can go get him." Hawke said._

_Clara ran down to the dock to greet him halfway. "Grandpa! we're making more's! Come on I'll make you one!"_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Three days later..._

Clara was sitting at the coffee table with her coloring book fighting the black that ebbed in the back of her eyes. Ever since that night of hallucinating fright, she has refused to sleep. At night while Hawke would sleep downstairs, Clara would read her books, play with her toys anything to stay awake. He has tried in vain to persuade her to sleep even with him by her side. When Hawke returned to the cabin from gathering the logs of wood to replenish the fireplace, he saw Clara beyond exhausted and frail looking, nodding off as she's coloring in her book. Her eyes bloodshot were sagging with fatigue, the purple smudge beneath her lashes evidence of her lack of sleep. But with a determined fight she revives herself back.

"Clara, you have to stop this. You need to sleep." Hawke said as he unloaded the wood into the fireplace.

"No!" Clara said.

"You cannot stay awake for the rest of your life." Hawke said.

"Yes, I can!" She said in a determined tone.

Realizing this was a losing battle of wills, Hawke decided he needed help.

"Clara, why don't you go outside and get some fresh air." Hawke said.

Wearily, she got up and went outside with Tet faithfully in tow. Watching her from inside he could see her trying to play fetch with Tet, giving him plenty of time to make a phone call.

"Hello, Doctor Well's. This is Stringfellow Hawke, I was wondering if you could help me, it's about Clara." Hawke said.

"Absolutely, what's the problem?" Doctor Wells asked.

"She refusing to sleep, it's been three nights. I've tried everything I can think of and nothing works. The second night home she was having a nightmare that made her hallucinate so bad that she hit me." Hawke said.

"Sounds, like she'll need a sedative. I'll be up there in the early evening tell her I'm coming to check her wound, That shouldn't arouse any suspicion." Doctor Wells said.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Hawke said.

A short while later Clara stumbles through the door with Tet following close behind as if he's nudging her forward. Hawke wants to help her but knows that her stubbornness will not let him, he needs to save his energy for the battle to come later in the evening. "Clara, Rudy called he's coming up here later to check on you, make sure you're doing ok." Hawke said.

"Rudy's coming?" Clara said.

"Yeah, he misses you." Hawke said.

"I miss him too." She said. Hawke relieved that she has no suspicion of the real plan. His biggest fear is after it's said and done will she lose her trust in him as well.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Later that evening..._

Hawke was sitting at the table going over some flight charts, he looked up at the sound of an approaching helicopter. "That must be, Rudy." Hawke said. A few minutes later Archangel strolls through the door with Marella and Rudy following behind.

Clara was curled up in a chair by the fireplace her eyes staring unblinkingly. Her eyes were dark, and the rings below them even darker; periodically her eyelids would droop downwards, only to have them snap wide open again, feigning alertness.

"Hey sweetie, I've missed you." Marella said as she went over to her and bent down to give her a hug. Startled by her appearance, Marella got up and moved back to Archangel trying to hold back her tears.

Clara gave her a weak smile, spent from lack of sleep was unquestionably clear to everyone. She looked strikingly thin, so much so that she seemed she would break when the wind blew too harshly. Her cheeks were hallow and her face was gaunt, and her pajamas, hung limply and loosely against her weak frame. Her body was slumped in the chair, as if she needed the support, but as tired as her eyes were, they were also wild with fear and desperation.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" Rudy asked as he bent down to her level.

"I'm ok.." She said with a big yawn.

"Ok, let's go over to the couch so I can take a look at you better." Rudy said.

Clara slowly slid off the chair and dragged herself over to the couch. "Mr. Hawke, can you come here while I do my exam. I need you to show me how you've treated the wound." Rudy said.

Hawke came over and went over her care with Rudy going through the motions of a normal exam. "I think it's best if I give her a Tetanus shot. I couldn't before because of all the complications." Rudy said.

Clara sensed something was wrong looking at both men and the glances they exchanged. She watched as Rudy prepared the syringe and saw him give her father a look of a knowing between them. In a flash she realized what the syringe was really about. With a sudden surge of intense adrenaline, Clara climbed over the couch and headed for the door. She was so fast that it took Hawke and the others a few seconds to realize what happened.

"NO!" She screamed as ran for the door. A quick-moving Marella blocked her from getting out, but not quick enough to grab her. With the sound of desperation in her cries, Clara climbs on to the window box and pushes open the window. As she starts to climb out she feels two strong arms wrap around her and start to pull her back in.

"NO! LET ME GO! NO!" She screamed as she clung desperately to the window frame. Archangel managed to pry her hands off, but she was wild in Hawke's arms kicking and screaming. Hawke managed to get control of her as Doctor Wells injected the sedative.

"WHY?! DADDY!?" Clara cried as she looked into his eyes searching for an answer to his betrayal.

"Calm down, I'm not doing this to hurt you baby. I'm doing this to help you." Hawke told her as he wiped her tears away.

"I don't want...to...sleep." Clara cried, as the sedative started to take effect.

"Just close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Hawke said as he held her tight to him, giving gentle strokes to her back. But Clara was still fighting the sedative, determined to keep the monsters away.

"She's still fighting it." Marella said.

"She's just like you Hawke, stubborn and determined." Archangel said.

"Not...going...to..sleep.." Clara said as she finally succumbed to the injection, going limp in his arms.

"Rest lamb, I'll be here. I promise." Hawke said as he gently stroked her cheek. With Clara cradled in his arms, Hawke sat on the couch looking down to her with hurt and sorrow.

"She'll be fine after a few good hours of sleep." Doctors Wells said.

"How long will she sleep?" Hawke asked.

"About ten to twelve hours. So you have plenty of time to rest yourself." Doctor Wells said.

"Thanks doc. I'm fine right where I am, If you want your welcome to fix yourself a drink." Hawke said.

"I think I will, Thanks." Doctor Wells said.

Marella joined the doctor at the bar while Archangel took a seat in a chair by the fireplace.

"She's very strong Hawke, and I'm not talking about her iron grip on the window frame." Archangel said.

Hawke let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, she's a force to be reckoned with."

"Hawke, there's something I have been meaning to tell you." Archangel said.

"What is it?" Hawke asked.

"Your connection to Clara started before she was even born." Archangel said.

"What do you mean? How?!" Hawke asked caught off guard by this revelation.

"Her parent's were the real masterminds of Airwolf's computer system." Archangel said.

"I thought Moffett was." Hawke said startled and confused.

"No, Moffett was Airwolf's creator in concept, ideal design. He had the ideas but lacked the real ability to apply them. Her parents were the one's who ultimately created her system, improved on his ideas." Archangel said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Hawke asked.

"With everything that was going on, I figured I'd wait until things calmed down." Archangel said.

Hawke gave a nod of agreed acknowledgment. Clara was still and peaceful in the gentle cradle of his arms.

"There's more to it Hawke." Archangel said as he sat forward in the chair.

"What more can there be?" Hawke asked.

"You've met them. Actually worked with them." Archangel said.

Hawke astounded by this revelation looked at Archangel with question in his eyes that need not be spoken. "When you were chosen for test pilot, they were the ones who taught you the system. They were working on two projects at the time." Archangel said.

"Airwolf and Project Ingela." Hawke said.

Hawke searched his memory trying to remember his time learning all about Airwolf. There was a great deal of people on the project most a distant blur in his memory, there were a few that he really enjoyed working with. Dr. Karen Hansen was one, she was one of the computer technicians. She had a fun way about her, she made the mundane days amusing. Then there was Harlan Jenkins. With an ego the size of Texas trying to convince everyone that he is one of the primary designers after he failed to qualify for the test pilot. But there was two people. A man and woman they always worked together and mainly stayed away from the rest of the group, he does remember that Doctor Hansen did refer to them quite often. He found them to be very nice and down to earth, during the times he was in communication with them.

The woman he could never forget. Her face was perfect in its balance of curves and lines: a beautifully arched nose, high cheekbones, rich lips curved into a smile. A thick tumble of auburn hair fell slightly past her shoulders. Her limbs were long and graceful, calling to mind a willow bending elegantly in the breeze. Her natural beauty made you want to stare at her features and wonder which one made her so outstandingly beautiful. Her personality went along with her beauty, natural just like herself. Which radiated her beauty even more. Her smile made her look innocent. But it was her eyes that truly caught him: golden-green, like the sunlight shining through summer leaves.

He knew he could never forget the moment he met Sarah Eccelstone.

That day in Archangel's office when her picture appeared on the computer screen, like him he saw a ghost. It took all his will to not show recognition of her. He could not deal with Archangel and his interrogation if he found out.

"Hawke, are you with me?" Archangel said as he tried to bring Hawke back in touch with the present.

"Yeah, I remember them. They pretty much kept to themselves, I thought at first they didn't want to be part of the project. But when I started to work with them, I found them to be very easy-going. I enjoyed working them they were very serious about their work and made sure I knew that system inside and out before they would even let me take her out." Hawke said.

"If I'm correct, Sarah was pregnant with Clara during the Airwolf development. Project Ingela was shut down not to long after Airwolf's started and they disappeared almost right after the Airwolf project finished." Archangel said.

The hairs on Hawke's body electrified at the information he just heard.

"If she was how come nobody noticed? She did not look to be." Hawke asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Not all women carry the same and don't show until their stomachs drop a couple of weeks before birth or in some cases right before." Dr. Wells said.

Hawke's mind was a cloud of shock and amazement. Speechless at what to say, he just smiled as he gazed at her curling a strand of her silk hair around his finger.

"Well, we best be going." Archangel said as he stood up and motioned to Marella and Dr. Wells.

"Thanks again Michael, for everything you've done for us. I won't ever forget what you did and will always be grateful." Hawke said.

"We know and don't worry you can tell Dominic this one _is_ on the house." Marella said with a wink.

Hawke gave a wide tooth smile. "I'll be sure to let him know."

"Can you give me just a few minutes with Mr. Hawke?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Certainly, we'll be at the chopper." Archangel said.

"I need to talk to you about her behavior." Dr. Well's said.

"I was going to ask you about that. She's getting really aggressive and throwing tantrums, I know it's to be expected. But for how long?" Hawke asked.

"Well, with all the psychological trauma she has endured from this present trauma and all earlier ones she's been through. She's a volcano ready to erupt and she needs to release. She's been suppressed her whole life and you have lifted that from her. Now that it was almost snatched away again, she's going fight to keep it. It is normal for a child who's been traumatized to get upset easily and have trouble calming down. Increased outbursts and tantrums are common and their emotions may change quickly. They may become hypersensitive to certain sights sounds, smells or anything that reminds them of the traumatic event. It's good that she's displaying this now rather than later. How long depends on how resilient she is and we all know she is. Could be up to a few months." Rudy said.

"What do I do to help her?" Hawke asked.

"What you have been doing all along. Listen to her and help her, but don't overwhelm her if she is not ready to talk. Don't pressure her to think or talk about what has happened beyond her willingness and readiness to do so. Talk about what has happened or is happening but in tolerable doses**.** Respect her need to break off the discussion and not talk further about the trauma for a while. Return to your routines it's very important for children after they've experienced trauma, even if the routines are different from what they experienced before the traumatic event. You've done a remarkable job with her. I know she's in good hands with you so I'm not to worried about her. " Rudy said.

"Well, I've a few experiences of it myself. When it happened to me, I was the opposite. I shut down and became very quiet and distanced myself from people.." Hawke said as he remembers his former self.

"You built a wall to protect yourself from feeling hurt. Convinced yourself that if you felt nothing everything would be fine. Listen, she's going to start to explore with opposite behavior. For example if she was always tidy and organized, she'll be messy. Always coloring in the lines will be outside the lines. She knows she can do it with you without being severely punished, but you will have to set boundaries. Let her explore and see it's part of her growth." Rudy said.

"Thanks doc. One other thing, when she finally settles down I need to have her IQ checked. Before everything started, she was doing things a normal five-year old wouldn't." Hawke said.

"What was it?" Rudy asked.

"She's extremely advanced at reading and complex math. She was reading Wuthering Heights before everything happened and in math she can do trigonometry. She might actually be able to do physics. But she seemed to hide it almost embarrassed by it. The nun who helped to take care of her when she was a baby said by the time she was two, she could do complex math in her head, sight-read and completed a one hundred plus jigsaw puzzle." Hawke said.

"That definitely does not sound like a normal five-year old's intelligent level. One question before I leave. How long do you plan on keeping her up here?" Rudy asked.

"Did Archangel tell you to ask me that?" Hawke asked sounding annoyed.

"No, he did not. I'm asking because she needs to socialize and be around other people. The longer she stays isolated, the more she will learn to distrust and her fear of others will overtake her. You need to start taking her out a little at a time, something simple such as the grocery store. Just having her here is going to do damage in the long run." Rudy said.

"I understand, it's just going to be a fight to get her down there. I did start to get her comfortable to go out before, she felt safe at the park and the hanger." Hawke said.

"If you have to physically carry her and put her in that helicopter yourself, so be it. She'll be mad as hell at you but it's for her own good. I would wait another week or two though not to over traumatize her." Rudy said.

"Thanks, Doc." Hawke said as Rudy made his way out the door.

"Wait. I need to ask a favor." Hawke said stopping the doctor from going out.

"What is it?" Rudy asked.

Hawke looking down at Clara. "I need you to do a DNA test."

"I'm assuming you mean the both of you." Rudy said.

"Yes, but please do not let Archangel now about this. At least not until the results are in." Hawke said.

"I understand. I have samples from both of you back at the lab. I'll run them tomorrow and should have the results in the next couple of days." Rudy said.

"Thanks, doc." Hawke said.

Hawke sat with her in his arms for a little longer trying to take in what Archangel revealed.

_"Could she really be mine?"_ He thought as gazed at crackling fire.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_The next morning.._

Clara roused by the gentle rise and fall of her father's chest. She awoke to find herself lying on top of her father, her head resting on his chest. The tender feel of his hand resting on her back. "Good morning, lamb." Hawke said as he gently rubbed her back.

Clara looked around trying to make sense of where she was. She dropped her head back down on to his chest trying to shake off the fuzziness of the sedative. The gentle strokes on her back made her relax more. Granting what happened last night, she has not felt this good since she's been home. Lying just as she is now in her father's protective arms with his soothing strokes is heaven to her. A small smile shined upon her face of sheer contentment.

"Do I see a smile?" Hawke asked.

Clara too relaxed to answer acknowledged with a nod of agree.

"You're not mad me anymore?" Hawke asked.

"No." She said in a very small voice.

"Feel better?" Hawke asked with a smile.

"Yes." She said.

"Good, now let's get ready for the day." Hawke said as he went to pick her up off of him.

"No, I don't want to move. Can we stay here a little more?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, we can stay for a bit longer. If it makes you happy, then I'm happy as well." He said with a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"How did I get up here?" She asked.

"Last night while you were asleep, all of a sudden you got up and climbed on top of me." Hawke said.

"I don't remember." She said.

"You were so tired, sweetie. That's why you don't remember." Hawke said as he continued slowly rubbing her back.

A little while later, Clara is ready to get up and go. The good night's sleep and the bonding with her dad left her feeling ready to take on anything.

"Thank you, daddy." Clara said as she looked up at him with the most angelic smile he's ever seen.

"Your welcome, now let's get going and go name the baby deer." Hawke said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next couple of days was a roller coaster with Clara emotionally. Her volcano had finally erupted, her outbursts and mood swings were very erratic. Her tantrums were loud and exhausting, screeching, arching her back, scratching Hawke's chest. Throwing her head back and letting out this ear-piercing scream that would turn heads for miles. One day her favorite toy breaks and she calmly and sadly threw it out the next day a page in a book was crinkled and she lost it. She kicked Dominic and her father trying to get her to brush her teeth. She bit and scratched Hawke and clawed holes into his arms and hands when she refused to put her toys away and putting her to bed. Some of the tantrums made no sense at all. Those seemed like even she wasn't sure why she was having one.

Dominic was concerned about the physical aggressiveness she displayed. "String, she's like a possessed little demon. I'm almost scared to touch her, I've got more scratches now than when I was in that North Korean prison camp."

"It's three years of suppressed anger and frustration finally being let out. We're the punching bags and she knows I'm not going to severely punish for showing her emotion. She knows there are rules and every now and again to test my reaction she'll ignore them. I have to let her do this for just a little while or she won't grow emotionally." Hawke said.

"Well, hopefully soon. Because if pea soup starts flying out her mouth. You better call a priest!" Dominic said.

"Well, you better leave me a number before you leave. Or would you like to stay for the night and help out?" Hawke said teasing his friend.

"Aw, no way! I'm not staying. I wouldn't be able to sleep, she scares me." Dominic said.

"Really Dom! your scared of a five-year old girl?!" Hawke said failing to contain his laughter.

"Of course you think it's funny. With my luck she'll levitate off the bed and float down here and scare me to my dear mother in heaven! Have a good night String, and don't call me if she starts speaking in tongues. You have the angel of mercy on speed dial..call him!" Dominic said as he ran out the door.

Hawke had a good chuckle at his best friend. He fought Nazis and other terrible evil beings but a five-year old scaring the hell out him was priceless. He won't let him live this one down. But Clara's behavior really was no laughing matter. He hoped in the next couple of days she will calm down because he needed to start to investigate the school where she was boarded. Hawke had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that a lot of this aggression may have started to build up from her time there. Still not hearing from Doctor Wells the waiting was now too much too bear. Tomorrow he will get his answer.

There was still more mystery to unlock about this little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I apologize for the lengthy delays between chapters. I hope this chapter will make up for the delay.**  
_

** CHAPTER 2**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_"You're a quick study Mr. Hawke, there's nothing more to __show you today. Doctor Hansen is doing a wonderful job schooling you." Sarah said. _

_"Yeah, Doctor Hansen is great and so are you. You make all this computer stuff interesting and in a way fun to learn." Hawke said._

_"Why Thank you, Mr. Hawke." Sarah said._

_"So, what are you going to do now? Since it only took us an hour to finish. There's still six hours left." Hawke said._

_"I'll go back to the lab and finish some small programs. It shouldn't take long, but it will pass the time. My husband will be spending all day with Doctor Winchester and arguing with that ego maniac Jenkins. I can't stand him. I refuse to work with him and Doctor Hansen as well too." Sarah said. _

_"What about me?" Hawke asked with a teasing grin._

_"You are the best one to work with. A gentleman who can keep his hands to himself." Sarah said._

_Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him. Her full, fleshy lips pressed against his and __he couldn't resist her. He took her mouth, instantly realizing the passion was there. Her tongue dug deeply into his mouth. All of a sudden she felt his body stiffen and his response gone absent. She stopped and stood back thinking she made a fool of herself and unsure if she should continue._

_ "I'm sorry, that was stupid of me. I don't know what came over me. I've just made a hypocrite of myself.__ I just told you what a gentleman you are and I go and do the opposite." Sarah said her voice shaking._

_ But Hawke could not contain himself as they stared at each other each recognizing the burning desire in the other's eyes. Sarah could only hold on for the ride as he ravished her mouth, sending shock waves of sensation all over her body._

_"What did I just do? I'm not sure I can do this. I want you, I have for month's now. But I'm not sure that I can cross this line. I love my husband...I just. " Sarah said catching her breath. Their foreheads __joined together._

_"I know, but I can't take it any longer. I know you love your husband but I can't take wanting you from a distance anymore. Maybe we just need to get it out of our system." Hawke said._

_"I want you. I think about you all the time." Sarah said her breath ragged._

_"Maybe this is exactly what we need." Hawke says. Gazing into her deep green eyes seem like they are pools of want, of yearning._

_"You are so beautiful." Hawke said brushing her cheek._

_"I've waited six months for you to notice." Sarah said as her legs were becoming weak from the intensity of his touch.  
_

_"I've noticed. I can't stop noticing." Hawke said, his breathing deep and heavy._

_"Kiss me." As soon as she said it his smile grew and he reached his other hand to her face and kissed her. The taste of his mouth was now one of her favorite things... he started saying her name over and over in-between kisses and caresses... they kiss, and bite each other's lips, and caresse each other's necks for a while before he breaks away too look at her. He was hungry for her. He had been alone for so long._

_"I think we should continue somewhere more private. I have a cabin not an hour flight from here, very secluded. We can make as much noise was we want, nobody will hear us." Hawke whispered into her ear. His warm breath sending shivers __through her body._

_She couldn't speak only able to respond in a lingering deep hungry kiss. Hawke took her by the hands and led her out, careful not to be seen._

_ Once at the cabin Hawke led her upstairs to the loft._

_"Make love to me." Sarah said panting._

_The world vanished when he stood in awe of her, slowly undressing her, exploring her body with his eyes, his hands and his tongue. He hypnotized her with his touch, the kisses to her neck, to her cheek, and finally to her lips that desired his. His lips were firm, warm, and sure. His tongue delving into her mouth, dancing with hers in the mystery of two people coming together. He had her the way he wanted her, vulnerable to him, not holding back. Together they made their way to the bed. They laid down, Hawke on top of Sarah, mouths again locked in a passionate kiss.__  
_

_She moaned as she kissed his lips. Her tongue began to eagerly explore his mouth. He returned her kiss with matched passion. His arms wrapped around her body and he pulled her close, he pressed against him so tightly not wanting to let her go. She pressed back against him and he moaned with desire_.

_She rolled onto her back and he stared eagerly at her beautiful body. Her smooth skin reflected the light, giving the illusion of perfection. He ran his hands over her, _"_I need you," he whispered, his voice thick with longing._

_She grabbed and pulled him into a long deep passionate kiss. She did not want to let him go._

_They stop kissing long enough to say "I love you" to each other. The sensations that rippled through his body nearly sent him over the edge. He had to stop in order to control himself. They stared into each other's eyes; neither could tell they were two separate individuals._

_He was falling for this beautiful creature, writhing underneath him. The smell of her skin was a sweet perfume that called to him. _

_"Oh God, that wast unbelievable. " Sarah said with heavy breath._

_He fell off her then, lying on his side, watching her breathing become normal again. God she was beautiful, if only he could figure out how to keep her there, his life would complete._

_"Wow," she said trying to regain her breath._

_"You could say that again." he replied._

"_Don't leave me," she whispered, as she kissed his forehead. _

_"I won't," he said. _

_Lying on their sides, face to face, pressed together. They look into each others' eyes and the tenderness there. A smile playing on Hawke's lips, as he whispered how much he love's her. Sarah lies in his arms, content to listen to his sweet words, letting her hand rest on his chest, pushing her face occasionally into his neck. His arms roaming around behind her squeezing her butt now and then. Pulling her tight to him._

_"I wish you could hold onto me forever, I don't want to have to leave." Sarah sighed._

_He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He knew the feeling_.

_"Then stay with me. Don't leave." Hawke said._

_"You know I can't." she replied, and smiled at him sadly. "You knew this was never meant to be, I shouldn't be here."_

_She was right and he knew it. It tore his heart, knowing that she had to leave, that she had to go back to "reality" as she liked to call it. The fact was that she was married. He knew she was the one when he first locked eye's on her. He always maintained his rule of not interfering with marriage but she was the exception. He agonized for six months y__earning for her from a distance._

_He knew that she felt guilty, cheating on her husband and he could tell that it was eating her apart inside. He should end it all here and now, but he couldn't. She was exquisite. It wasn't just her body either, everything about her spoke to him. Her mind, her smile and oh god her laugh, her laugh undid him every time._

_"I have given everything of myself to you." Sarah said as she traced his chest gently._

_"Everything that is, except willing to leave your husband." Hawke said._

_"I can't. I want to get out of this life. Believe me I do. I'm tired of all the top-secret projects and sitting in front of a computer, I feel like I'm becoming one myself. I just want a family a normal life with kids, a dog and a loving but passionate husband. But there are other factors that won't let me." She said._

_"What other factors?" Hawke asked._

_"I can't tell you," Sarah said._

_"What about your husband? Doesn't he want the same? A normal life?" Hawke asked._

_"He'll never leave his work, he cares too much about it, more than me I suspect. He probably won't notice that I'm gone or care unless it interferes with work. We're now married only in name. A small part of me still loves my husband, but just not in that way anymore." Sarah said._

_"So what would he do if he found out about us?__" Hawke asked staring deep into her eyes._

_"Nothing. He never was an emotional or a real physical man. He probably would be relieved that he doesn't have that responsibility anymore, more time for his work. But I have a dilemma." She said._

_"What's that?" He asked._

_"I'm in love with you. __I want to be with you Hawke, working with you and having these feelings bottled up was driving me insane. When I first saw you, something stirred inside me. I wanted to be with you not just physically. It was love, I was in love with you before we spoke." Sarah said.__  
_

_Hawke stared at her with his steel-blue eyes not a word passed his lips. _

_"I see, I just made a fool of myself. Stupid of me to believe that when you said those words, that you really meant it." Sarah said as she starts to get up, but Hawke stops her. _

_"I don't think your out of my system yet." Hawke said with a teasing grin._

_"Nor you, I don't think I ever will get enough you." Sarah said returning with a passionate deep kiss._

_"Sarah, I love you. I've been in love with you since we first met, I knew from that moment you were my one. I will always love you." Hawke said as he met her lips._

_"Well then, now Mr. Hawke. This time, I'm in charge." She said as she pushed him backdown on the bed and lowered herself onto him both emanating a deep moan of __exquisite pleasure._

_"Yes, __ma'am." Hawke said with a wide toothed smile._

_The fireworks that they could only create together burst through their bodies, lighting up their senses and heightening the sensitivity of their skin. Both collapsing in a saturated sweat._

_"Oh my god," he breathed, "you are amazing."_

_She grinned, her eyes sparkling, and replied, "Thank you... I'm glad you enjoyed it."_

_"Now," he said, "it's time for me to return the favor." as he grabbed her and spun her around onto her back._

_Their lovemaking was soft and slow and at times so intense drowning in sweat, there was no sating their desire. _

_It was the way it was that afternoon__. Again and again they made love and healed each other from wounds so deep that neither could have comprehended the depth._

_In the following days and months, Hawke and Sarah were together every possible moment they could steal as the love between them grew and blossomed. Her husband found out about their affair and as Sarah suspected, he didn't care. He was happy that she was getting what she desired. Even if it was from another man. After he found out and with his blessing, Sarah moved in with Hawke. But as Hawke's next mission neared, Sarah became anxious and concerned. Her love would leave and she would be alone again. She decided to leave her husband not caring about what lies ahead. But Hawke knew his life would be incomplete without Sarah, and they belonged together. The day before he departed, he proposed to Sarah with a diamond ring and a promise to return in twelve weeks' time to marry her so that they would be together for their lifetimes._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"String? can you here me?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Hawke said coming out of his day-dream.

"What's going on? You've been distracted the last couple of days. Is everything alright?" Dominic asked.

"Everything's fine. I'm just concerned about Clara." Hawke said trying to cover his real reason. It's been three days with no answer from Doctor Wells, getting worried that there might be something wrong or Archangel somehow found out about the test.

"Is she still throwing those scary tantrums?" Dominic asked.

"A little, but not nearly as bad as before. So don't worry no exorcist was needed." Hawke said with a teasing grin.

"Very funny, String." Dominic said.

Just then the satellite phone rang, the sound he has been anxiously waiting for.

"Dom, can you take Clara outside?" Hawke said.

"Sure." Dominic said a tone of concern rang through his voice.

Dominic takes Clara outside for a short walk down to the dock.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hawke, It's Doctor Wells. I'm sorry I took longer to get back to you, I have the results of the DNA test." Rudy said.

"Just give it to me straight." Hawke said no longer able to handle the waiting.

"Doctor?" Hawke said hearing no sound on the other end.

"It's a positive match. She's your daughter. " Doctor Wells said.

Hawke froze.

"Mr. Hawke?"

"Are you sure?" Hawke stammered.

"Absolutley, I ran the test three times to be sure." Doctor Wells said.

"Thanks for the..." Hawke barely uttered the sentence as he hung up the phone.

Hawke could not contain his emotions anymore. He started to cry. Hot, salty tears started flooding his cheeks, dripping off his chin. Deep, gut-wrenching sobs convulsing through his body. Coughing and gasping and crying he couldn't stop, she was his flesh and blood.

He was a father. His tears mixed with true happiness and tormenting pain.

Just a little while later Dominic and Clara return to the cabin, as they get closer to the door Dominic could hear Hawke crying.

"Clara, why don't you stay out here and play with Tet. I just have to help your father with something ok? But don't go wandering down to the dock by yourself." Dominic said.

"I know." She said as went off down to the bottom of the little hill with Tet at her side.

Dominic went inside to find Hawke on the couch his face buried in his hands rocking back and forth, deep sobs erupting from his chest.

"String, what's wrong?" Dominic asked as he sat down next to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Hawke looked up his face flushed, eyes red and puffy. "She's mine." He said.

"String, what are you talking about?" Dominic confused.

"She's my daughter." Hawke said.

"Of course she is..wait is someone else coming to claim her?!" Dominic said.

"No, I'm her real father. " Hawke said tears dripping down his flushed cheeks.**  
**

"What?" Dominic asked dazed by this sudden shocking news.

"I asked Doctor Wells to do a paternity test." Hawke said.

"String, you better start from the beginning." Dominic said.

"I knew Clara's mother from the Airwolf project. She and her husband developed Airwolf's computer system." Hawke said as he tried catching his breath.

"I thought it was Moffett who developed it."

"No, he came up with the idea and they put it together."

"So she and her husband taught you the system and you fell for her as time went on?" Dominic asked.

"No, it was when I first saw her. I instantly fell in love with her before even speaking to her. She was the one, only problem was.."

"She was married." Dominic finished the sentence.

"Yeah, I didn't pursue her. I stayed away and kept it strictly business." Hawke said.

"Ok, but how did you end up romantically?" Dominic asked.

"One day we ended up working alone together and finished earlier than we expected. Something just happened, she kissed me and found out we had the same feelings for each other. We came here to escape when we could. We were together for eight months and then I had to go on a assignment it was supposed to be for twelve weeks. But there was a mistake in the intelligence, so we had to change our plan. Which took an extra three weeks, but then I spent an extra three weeks back in'Nam looking into information I found about Saint John. When I came back they were gone, she left nothing for me to contact her. Nobody knew where they went either. God, she was beyond beautiful. No words could capture her beauty. We would spend hours, even nights just loving each other. I can still see her standing in front of the window wearing my white sweater, stretching after a long night together. My favorite memory of her, one night she was walking down to the lake and she was wearing a long white silk night gown. It was a breezy night and the gown was flowing all around her, she looked like an angel. When she got to the lake she slowly turned around smiled and held out her hand to me. We ended up in the lake, one of the best moments of my life." Hawke said tearing at the memory of his lost love.

"She's why you became more withdrawn." Dominic said.

"She was the love of my life Dom. We were going to get married, I proposed right before I left. She was going to leave him." Hawke said staring into the fireplace.

"What about Gabrielle? Did you love her the same as Clara's mother?" Dominic asked.

"No, not the same way. I can never love another woman like Sarah. Gabrielle reminded me of her and I fell in love with the memory, not the woman." Hawke said.

"String, when did you start thinking about Clara being yours?" Dominic asked.

"That day in Archangel's office when he pulled up the pictures of Sarah and her husband. When I saw her picture, I realized how much Clara looked like her and also Archangel mentioned that she was probably pregnant during the project." Hawke said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dominic asked.

"Because I didn't want Archangel to start interrogating me. I needed him to keep focused on finding Clara, it took every ounce of my strength to keep a straight face when I saw her." Hawke said.

"Now I see why you became so much more protective. What you did to that guard String, it unnerved both Michael and I. But now I understand why. " Dominic said.

"From the beginning when I held her for the first time, it felt natural. She felt like my child. I can't explain it." Hawke said. His eyes still wet with tears.

"That's why the two of you instantly bonded to each other. You want know something, when I first saw you with Clara. You were sitting next to her bed, holding her hand and you looked like a father watching over his daughter. Listen, you have to look at the positive of your relationship with that woman. I don't want to hear any of the curse nonsense, because your not. You produced an extraordinarily beautiful daughter, so beautiful when we go out people turn their heads to look at her. She is your own flesh and blood and somehow she found her way to you." Dominic said.

"Which is one thing I have to figure out. How did she end up here because there is no such thing as coincidence." Hawke said.

"We will String, but when are you going to tell Clara?" Dominic asked.

"I'll tell her today, no sense putting it off." Hawke said as he started to cry again.

"I can't believe all this time I've had her and she was really mine." Hawke said tears wetting his face.

Just then they heard Clara come through the door. Her two pony tails swaying back and forth. "Daddy, I found…." Clara cut short when she saw her father crying.

"Daddy, are you ok? Why are you crying? Clara concerned as she ran over to him.

"I'm ok, Rudy called and he found out something and it was a surprise. Clara I need to tell you something." Hawke said as he stroked both her arms.

"What is it? Was it bad?" Clara asked.

"No, Clara it was the best thing that I was ever told. It was about you and me." Hawke said with a little sniffle trying to hold back his tears.

"String, I'll leave you two alone. I'll be outside if you need me." Dominic said.

Hawke took both of Clara's hands and held them.

"Clara, remember when you asked about staying with me forever? And I told you no one could take you away because you were my daughter after I signed the paper." Hawke said.

"Daddy what is it? Your crying, how can it be good If your sad?" Clara asked getting anxious.

"Rudy, did a special test on both of us. He found out something wonderful and it made me so happy that's why I was crying lamb, they're happy tears." Hawke said.

"What did he say?" Clara asked her patience starting to wane.

"Clara, you are my daughter. I'm your real father & always have been."

A wave of emotions crossed through Clara's face unsure and confused of what she was told. Her big green eyes watering readying to spill. The man who found her back that cold January night and took her in and showed her nothing but caring and love, was her real father.

"Your my real daddy? Clara asked trying to make sense of the life altering news she has been told.

"Yes, I'am Clara." Hawke simply said.

"But what about my other daddy?" Clara asked.

"He wasn't your real father. You came from me. Your mommy and I made you, not your other daddy. That doesn't mean he didn't love you, he did very much Clara."

"Where were you? Why did you let them send me away and hurt me?!" Clara cried.

"I didn't know you were alive until I found you. Your mommy did not tell me about you. If I had known I would have never let that happen and if I found out I would of gotten you out myself." Hawke said as he pulled her onto his lap into a deep hug, her legs wrapped around him. Tightly clinging to him.

"Why didn't she tell you? Was she mad at you?" Clara asked.

"No, Clara we loved each other very much. I had to go away for a little while for work and when I came back your mommy was gone. I could not find her. But I'm also very sad." Hawke said.

"Why?" She asked concerned.

"Because, I missed you being born and when said your first word. Your first smile and when you took your first step. I missed all of those things and I'll never be able to see them. Because they only happen once. But I promise you I will never miss anything else. I will be there for your first day of school, when you loose your first baby tooth. Your first dance which will be with me, because I will not let any boy near you until your at least as old as me!" Hawke said.

"As long as I don't get old like grandpa!" Clara laughed.

"Alright, a few years younger than grandpa." Hawke said.

"Daddy! That's still too old!" Clara exclaimed as she playfully scrunched her face.

"Are you calling me old?!" Hawke feigning surprise.

"Maybe, just a little." Grinning like a chesire cat.

"Only you can get away telling me that. But do not make it a habit, got it?" Hawke said.

"Got it." Clara said.

Then suddenly her mood shifted and she started to cry as she pressed her forehead to his. "Hey, what's wrong?" Hawke asked.

"Happy tears." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Hawke could feel a little wetness on his shirt, which made him start to shed some as well.

"Clara, I love you more than anything " Hawke said starting their little game.

"No, I love you more than sweets." Clara said. Hawke could hear her small giggle.

"No, I love you more than anything that was ever created, including the universe and beyond." Hawke said.

"You got me." She said as she looked up with the biggest smile and gave him the biggest kiss her tiny lips could give.

"You are so adorable, I could just eat you!" Hawke said as he showered her with quick little kisses. Clara bursting into a hysterical laughter almost losing her breath.

"Everything ok?" Dominic asked as he peered through the door, hearing the laughter from outside.

"Yeah Dom, everything is perfect." Hawke said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**_A/N: I'm very visual when imagining my characters and to me Clara's mother looks like Jane Seymour. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_ This story is a continuation of "Little Girl Lost" series. _

**CHAPTER 3**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They're celebration was cut short when Hawke and Clara both looked up. "Uh oh." Clara said.

"Wonderful! I guess the angel of enlightenment is on his way. I swear the two of you with that canine hearing is definitely a Hawke trait!"

"Yeah, I guess it is. Why don't you start dinner. We'll celebrate tonight." Hawke said as he and Clara quickly went out the door disappearing into the woods.

Moments later Archangel quickly strides through the door with an anxious looking Marella.

"Hawke! We need to talk now!" Archangel said as he came through the door.

"And hello to you too Michael." Dominic said as he prepared dinner.

"Dominic, where are they?!" Michael asked impatiently.

"They are on one of their bumble's." Dominic said.

"What do you mean a bumble?" Michael asked exasperated.

"It's a British term for taking a walk. It came from..." Marella said.

"Thank you, Marella." Michael cut her off.

"Michael, relax. why don't make yourself a drink. They should be back just in time for dinner your both welcome to join us if you like. The more the merrier for a celebration don't you think?" Dominic said with a hearty laugh.

"A drink is not a bad idea." Michael said as he headed to the bar.

While Archangel stewed in front of the fireplace Marella standing outside on the porch was enjoying her wine and the crisp mountain air. Her attention was soon turned to the heavily wooded area hearing the sound of laughter and enjoyment.

"Sir, come to the window you have to see this." Marella said.

"Marella, not now please." Archangel said.

"No, you really have to see this." Marella insisted.

Archangel reluctantly got up and moved to the window to see what Marella was excited about. Emerging from the woods was Hawke and Clara riding piggyback on her father's back, the picture of true happiness. The Stringfellow Hawke he knew was gone. Evaporated into the crisp mountain air, now before his eyes was a renewed man ready to enjoy life again. She was the apple of his eye, and he doted on her as if she were a princess, and she looked at him as if he created the world. They were a perfect father daughter match, conflict never really arising. She was a bright and shiny girl, whose smile could light up a room.

"Go easy on him." Marella said hoping her words were not falling on deaf ears.

Clara comes running through the door ahead of Hawke straight to Marella and Michael. "Aunt Marella! Uncle Michael!"

Giving the shocked pair a hug. "Are you going to stay for dinner?" She asked.

"Of course they are. It's a celebration." Dominic interjected for the speechless pair.

"Hey String, are you alright with her doing that?" Dominic quietly asked in a little shock himself.

"Yeah, I'm good with it. She asked me on the way back if she could because she did not know what to call them." Hawke said.

"Uncle Michael, did you tell her to call me that?" Archangel asked.

"No, she asked if she could and besides your both family to her anyway." Hawke said.

"I like it. Marella and I can be the doting Aunt and Uncle who spoil her rotten and make you go nuts." Archangel said.

"Don't do too good of a job and make me look bad." Hawke said as he patted his shoulder.

As they enjoyed their meal and each other's company they soon realized with all their differences aside they were a family, unconventional as it may be. They were a family. Afterwards Clara helped Dominic clean up while Michael and Marella sat by the fire and finally have the conversation he originally came for.

"She is the perfect blend of both you and Sarah, I can see you but then I see her as well, but that stubbornness and strength comes from you. She is a beautiful girl and I can't wait to see you going crazy when the boys start coming and mark my words it will be sooner than you think." Archangel said.

"Please, don't even go there." Hawke said shuddering at the thought.

"Well, she definitely has that steel stare of yours. She may have her color eyes but the intensity definitely is from you." Marella said.

"Hawke, Rudy told me everything. Now don't get mad at him, I actually found out through a report on my desk. Everything that is done of you, Dominic and Clara goes to me. But Hawke why didn't you tell us? When did you suspect she was yours?" Michael said.

"I first suspected when you pulled Sarah's picture up on the computer I saw how much Clara looked liked her. I pretended not to recognize her because I could not have you lose focus on Clara by interrogating me. Then when you told me she was pregnant during the Airwolf project, I knew then. That's why I had Doctor Well's perform the paternity test." Hawke said.

"How long into the project did the two of you get together?" Marella asked.

"Marella, I'm going to give you the short direct to the point version. We fell in love, her husband found out. She moved in, I proposed, she said yes. I went on a mission came back she was gone. Never heard or saw her again. That's all to it." Hawke said.

"Ok." Marella said realizing Stringfellow Hawke was not going to get personal.

"Is this going to cause a problem with the 'committee'?" Hawke asked.

"I sure hope not. They are starting to get a little impatient on when your going to return to the Airwolf missions." Michael said.

"If your asking if I'm coming back, I don't know. My daughter comes first, the days of being able to go on a mission at last-minute is gone." Hawke said.

"I know that and I would not have you think otherwise." Michael said.

"If I do come back, I get to choose the missions." Hawke said.

"I can agree to that but there is one thing the committee will want to know..."

"Can they stop looking for Saint John." Hawke said finishing Archangel's sentence.

"You said that day in my office, that we can halt our search for Saint John if you could keep Clara and give Airwolf back. Hawke it's going to be either one even though she is your real daughter, the playing field has changed." Archangel said.

"I'll think about it." Hawke said.

"Please give us an answer within the next three days because Michael has a meeting with them and they'll want it then." Marella said.

"Yeah." Hawke said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Doctor Well's wanted me to tell you that for now Clara will be clinging to you more. He said it's the effect of abandonment even though you didn't she will hold to you more now to make sure it doesn't happen again." Archangel said.

"Thanks." Hawke said as he watched them bid their good bye's.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_One week later…. _

"NO! I'M NOT GOING! PLEASE!" Clara cried as she darted around the cabin trying to avoid her father's grasp. She was very fast making it almost impossible for Hawke to catch her. She hid under the coffee table and climbed over the couch, somehow he managed to keep her away from the door and windows. He finally had her cornered in the kitchen with no way to escape.

"Clara, you have to go." Hawke said.

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME! DADDY! I'M SCARED!" She cried with one last desperate attempt to escape she darted towards the dining counter, Hawke grabbed her and carried her out kicking and screaming to the helicopter. His heart breaking into pieces with each step towards the dock. Doctor Well's said this would happen and he is following what he instructed him to do. The look Clara gave him tore at his soul because now to her he is the most hated. Hawke fought with her trying to strap her in the seat.

"DADDY! DON'T TAKE ME PLEASE!" She begged.

"CLARA ENOUGH! You are coming with me and that's it. I do not want anymore screaming." Hawke said firmly.

Clara did not look or speak to her father the whole duration of the flight to the hanger, even refusing to wear the headset. She looked out the window her body trembling and quietly wept, terrified of the world outside the cabin. A world that has been nothing but cruel and terrifying to her. She stared out wondering what hurt would happen today. When they landed at the airport Clara unstrapped herself and ran to the safety of her grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Clara cried.

"Hey, baby girl what's wrong? why all the tears?" Dominic asked as he picked her up. Clara burying her face in his shoulder.

"Daddy, won't let me stay home! He's being mean!" Clara cried into his shoulder.

"Aww, now he's not being mean." Dominic said.

"Yes he is!" Clara still cried.

"Clara, your father will never do anything to hurt you." Dominic said.

"Can you take me home please?" Clara pleaded.

"No, I will not take you home because your father is right by taking you out." Dominic said.

"Your supposed to be on my side!" Clara exclaimed.

Hawke couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Where is your father taking you?" Dominic asked.

"Shopping. I thought all girls liked to shop." Hawke said.

"That sounds like real fun." Dominic said.

"I don't know what that is!" Clara cried.

"You've never been to a store?" Dominic asked her.

"No!" She cried.

"Well, it's something new and you always like to learn." Dominic said.

"I don't want to!" Clara yelled.

"You can't stay up in that mountain for the rest of your life. You know I used to have this same conversation with someone until he was an adult!" Dominic said.

"Who?" Clara asked.

"Your father. He was the same way before you came, he would just stay up there in his own little world with Tet and you know what?" Dominic said.

"What?" she asked.

"He became grumpy and crabby he never smiled or laughed. He became unhappy and the more he stayed there the more sad he became. Then you came along and overnight you changed all that. You made him happy again. He's smiling and laughing now, you helped him Clara, now let him help you." Dominic said.

"Ok." Clara stopped crying.

"Now go with your father and who know's you might find you like shopping." Dominic said as he put her down.

"Can you come with us?" Clara asked looking up at him with her big green eyes.

'I can't sweet heart, I have a lot of work I have to finish. But I promise next time I'll go with you." Dominic said as he patted her tiny head.

Hawke moved closer to Clara. "Do you feel better now?" He asked.

"A little." She said.

"Ready to go?" Hawke asked keeping a fair distance from her if she starts to fight him again.

"Yes. Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be bad.."

"Hey, I know you didn't. Your frightened but everything I do is to help you even it's scares you. Remember when we first took you out? You were scared at first but then you liked it and now that doesn't frighten you. Do you also remember going to the park for the first time? You did not like that either and guess what? you liked it. Now you have to give this a chance." Hawke said picking her up as he walked to the car.

"String, how isolated could she have been to not know the simplest thing like shopping. This is heart breaking, look at her, she's scared to death." Dominic said. looking over at Clara sitting in the car seat shaking.

"She asked me one time if I would ever lock her in a room. Dom, I have a feeling that she was locked in rooms all her life." Hawke said.

"How could they do that? I know she had to be protected but to literally lock her away from the world. It's just cruel." Dominic said.

"Yeah, Dom I want you to get in touch with Sister Monica and find out where they sent Clara." Hawke said.

"I'll get right on it." Dominic said.

Soon after they left the airport Hawke was coaxing Clara out of the car. The parking lot was bustling with people pushing strange-looking carts some empty and other's filled with curious looking items. Clara was intrigued but hesitant at the scene surrounding her, Hawke picked her up and placed her in the seat of the cart. Clara looking up at her father with her big green eyes a blanket of fear came over them. "You'll be ok, you just sit here and you'll be able to see me the whole time, I'm not going to leave you for one second. You can place your hands on top of mine as I push the cart. That will make you feel better." Hawke said.

As they pushed their way through the lot and into the store Clara whipped her head around taking in all the sights and sounds. Her eye's wide with scare and curiosity running through them at the same time. _"What is all this stuff? Why does there have to be so many people? There's too many!" _Clara thought as they pushed further into the store. Every now and then Hawke gave her a reassuring stroke to her back to keep her calm, he was surprised at how well she was doing. As they made their way through the aisles Clara scanned the shelves to see what treasures they hold. _"What is that he's picking up? It smells really good." _She thought to herself.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It's the stuff that clean and make our clothes smell nice." Hawke said.

"Oh." She said her face becoming sad.

"Clara are you ok?" Hawke asked sensing a negative memory associated with the item in hand.

"Yes." She said not looking up at him.

"Are you sure? You want to talk about it?" Hawke asked her.

"No." she mumbled still looking down at her hands.

"Ok." He placed a comforting small kiss atop her head.

As they continued their journey down the aisle Clara kept her hands on her father's as they trekked deeper into the store.

_"There's many different things here. Look! They have food and snacks! Wait?! Why isn't he stopping? They have the cookie's I like..oh my god! All that candy! I'm in heaven! He still isn't stopping! Ooh, they have toy's and food for Tet! I think he would like a new toy. Books, they have those too! And clothes! Now I see why people like to come here...why does that lady have rainbow-colored hair?"_

Continuing their shopping Hawke comes upon the shampoo that makes Clara's head tingle always sending her to a joyful giggle.

"Hey, look what I found." Hawke said as he showed her the bottle of shampoo.

"The tingly one?" She asked her eyes starting to lighten.

"Yes, the tingly one." Hawke said.

Clara smiled starting to relax. _"Maybe, this isn't so bad."_

As they continued on Clara's attention was turned to the sound of a girl crying. _"Why is she crying? maybe she's scared like me."_

As they drew closer to the sound of the child's upsetment Clara could see her holding a toy and crying to her mother.

"Put it down! You have enough toys at home." The mother sternly tells the whimpering girl.

"But I need this one!" the girl sobs.

The mother repeatedly tells the child to put it down. Then suddenly the girl burst into tears flooding her cheeks.

"I WANT A TOY! I WANT A TOY!" She screams and cries, jumping up and down. She sits on the floor sobbing, screaming, coughing for air.

Clara sitting in the cart watched as the girl fought her mother trying to pick her up off the floor. _"Why is she doing that? It's just a toy."_

"Clara, don't you ever act like that." Hawke said.

"Why would she cry like that? It's a toy." Clara asked.

"Because some children are given too much." Hawke said.

"And then they want more." She said understanding the behavior of the girls tantrum

"Right, and that is not going to happen to you. I think it would be impossible to spoil you." Hawke said stroking her arm.

"Do I look like that when I cry like her?" Clara asked looking up at her father with concern.

"No, your prettier." Hawke said.

Clara smiled with a tiny giggle. "Did I just hear a little giggle?" Hawke asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes." She sheepishly grinned.

"Does that mean your starting to like it?" Hawke said with a grin.

"Maybe." She smiled not looking at him.

"Told you so." Hawke teased as they continued on.

WHACK! As they turn into the next section a baseball comes from out of nowhere, hitting Clara hard straight in the eye. Hawke grabs the bag of frozen peas out of the cart and places it over her eye._"Here we go again, just another day outside the cabin. Rudy will fix me until the next time."_ He quickly looks around to see a boy running around wild with a baseball bat. The mother not paying attention to her son oblivious to what he just did.

"Somebody get the manager!" An employee yelled out to another.

"Hey, lady! Your son just pounded a baseball into my daughter's eye!" Hawke yelled.

_"Poor daddy, he must be so tired of helping me. He probably thinks I'm mad at him but I'm not. It wasn't his fault. I'll tell him when he comes back."_

"What? I did not see him do that. Maybe it was another child, not mine." She said indifferently.

"How could you not be watching your child! He hurt my daughter!" Hawke yelled even louder. His face flushed and eyes filled with fire and rage. The woman backed away seeing the storm engulfing his body simmering beneath the surface.

The manager arrived just in time to intervene before Hawke could do something he would later regret.

"It was your child ma'am. There are witnesses and it's also on camera. The police have been notified they're on the way." The manager said as he came over to the scene.

"The police! This is being blown out of proportion look she's not even crying!" The mother yelled.

Clara was not crying that was scary part of the whole situation. Hawke looked at her eye already puffy and extremely bruised, but her eyes showed exhaustion. She's tired of this world outside the cabin for once again it has shown betrayal and hurt towards her. "I'm so sorry Clara, I should have not brought you out until you were ready." Hawke said holding back tears.

Before Clara could say anything the police arrived to investigate the scene along with the paramedics. The mother of the boy was now frantic and trying to place the blame on Clara out of desperation. The boy was still being defiant and fighting everyone who was trying to stop him, the mother still not attempting to get him under control.

"Ma'am please get your son under control or I will have to cuff him." The police officer said.

"He's not doing anything! He's just playing!" The mother yelled.

The paramedic approached Clara to start administering treatment but she refused. "I want Rudy."

"Who's Rudy?" The medic asked.

"Her Doctor. He's the only one she will let near her for health stuff." Hawke said.

"Daddy, I want Rudy to help me." Clara calmly said.

"Ok, we'll go to Rudy. But let the man put a patch on your eye, you can't leave without something to protect it." Hawke said.

"Wait sir, your name is Stringfellow Hawke?" The officer asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Ok, sir when your ready to leave let us know. We will escort you to your destination." The officer said.

"Really? Why?" Hawke asked.

"Just got orders to do so sir."

"Ok, we're leaving now." Hawke said as he looked over to see Clara patched up.

The officer radioed the other's to clear a lane for an emergency escort. Hawke picked up Clara and headed out the store with the authorities following behind.

"Why do we have to escort and clear a lane for this guy?" The one officer asked.

"He must be really important because the orders came from a classified agency. Handle with extreme care." The officer said.

Clara found it odd that the officer were following them out of the store. "Why are they following us?" She asked.

"Your Uncle Michael told them to." Hawke said knowing this was his doing.

The cleared lane and escort brought Hawke to the Firm in half the time it would normally would have. Clara climbed out of the car stumbling a little not used to seeing with one eye. As Hawke carried her she kept shaking her head trying to fix her vision.

"Feel a little dizzy?" Hawke asked.

"A little." She said.

"That's normal, it will go away." Hawke said.

"Hey, I look like Uncle Mike!" Clara said seeing her reflection in the elevator window.

Hawke busted out laughing. "Yeah, maybe he'll let you borrow one of his patches."

Clara smiled and hugged him, happy that she made him feel better.

"Feel better now?" She asked.

"Clara, you're not mad at me?" Hawke asked getting serious.

"No, it wasn't your fault you didn't know it would happen. If not me it would have been someone else like that girl with the toy. She would be even worse than before besides I'm a big girl I've had worse. This is a piece of cake and I can play pirate!" Clara said.

Hawke started to tear as he placed a big kiss that spoke of his feelings of his love for her. He could not put into words what he thought but somehow she knew.

"I know daddy, but don't cry." Clara said as she wiped away his tears.

"Ok, lamb I'll stop." Hawke said stroking her hair.

When the doors to the elevator opened Archangel and Marella were already there waiting.

"Hawke is she ok?" Archangel asked genuinely concerned.

"Yes, she's fine Michael." Hawke said as he put her down and lead her into Rudy's office.

"What happened?" Marella asked.

"Some crazy kid was playing baseball in the store and as we turned the corner the ball went straight into her eye." Hawke said.

"I can see that. C'mere kid let's see that eye of yours." Rudy said as he walked out of the back room.

"Rudy, I need to be fixed again." Clara said.

Hawke heard her and quickly left the room so she could not see the pain that knifed through his heart. "Where is daddy going?" Clara asked.

"He just went to the bathroom, he'll be right back." Marella said.

"Are you going to follow him?" Marella asked.

"No, I'll just wait until he's done destroying half the bathroom." Archangel said.

Hawke stepped into the bathroom and started to pace back and forth, the tears held back since the store came flooding out like a broken dam. His little girl constantly getting knocked down. This morning she was terrified to leave home in fear of getting hurt again, promising he would keep her safe and again he failed her. This little girl spending her life finding ways to survive instead of enjoying the spoils of childhood was a sin upon itself. The state of grace they've lived as he feared was being taken back for reasons he could not know. His throat ripped open and let out a sound that would strike fear in the hardest of hearts. He picked up a garbage can and hurled it across the bathroom, kicking the wall down of a stall. He took another can and threw it into the mirror smashing to piece's to match his heart.

"Clara, listen to me. Do not be mad at your father, he is as heartbroken as you are even more so than you. I can see that you want to give up but if you do, the bad guys will have won and you don't want that. I'm going to tell you a secret, It was my idea for your father to take you out." Doctor Well's said.

"I'm not mad at daddy. I don't like anywhere but home, because it's the only place I've never been hurt. I always get hurt when I leave home why does that happen?" Clara asked.

"Clara, I don't know why but you can't stay there all the time. What about today did you like the store?" Rudy asked.

"Yes, I was scared but I want to go back because daddy skipped the candy! I've never seen so much!" Clara said.

Rudy chuckled. "Your going to be alright, kid."

He returned to the office to find Clara smiling and laughing, the terrified girl from the morning vanished into thin air. "Hey, you got your own eye patch." Hawke said.

"Yeah, I don't need to borrow Uncle Michael's, but if he needs one he can take mine when I'm done." Clara said hopping off the table.

Everyone but Archangel howled she was a little jokester a real natural even if she didn't know it. "You know Hawke, she's an amazing girl. Taking this all in stride shows how strong she is." Marella said.

"Yeah, she's my amazing girl and there is no other girl like her." Hawke said as he squeezed her hand.

"Your absolutely right on that one." Archangel said.

"Oh Michael, what was with the police escort? That was a bit over the top from you but Thanks anyway it was a help."

"We didn't Hawke, it was 'the committee'." Archangel said.

"What?" Hawke said a little shocked at what he heard.

"They heard about it before we did and called it in. It had nothing to do with us." Marella said.

"Why would they do that?" Hawke asked suspicion crawling into his gut.

"I don't know but this sudden act of kindness has me suspicious as well." Archangel said.

"We'll look into it. You take her home and rest." Marella said.

Hawke took Clara by the hand and started to lead her out of the office. "Since I'm a pirate now, I need a treasure chest." Clara said.

"Oh yeah, what kind of treasure?" Hawke asked.

"Sweets! you passed the candy in the store!" Clara said.

"You noticed that?" Hawke said.

"Yes! and I've decided that's my treasure. It's a lot cheaper than gold!" Clara said.

"I'll get you candy, any specific one's you want?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, all of it!" Clara said as she jumped up and down.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Soon they were on their way back to the hanger Clara was getting used to her limited vision. "Hey daddy, can we play a joke on grandpa?" Clara asked. Hawke looking in the rearview mirror sees Clara with wide toothed mischievous smile.

"Why do you want to do that?" Hawke asked.

"Because it's funny when he gets mad, I like it when he's talking and yelling at the planes and the tools and yelling, "Mamma Mia!." Why does he always say that?" Clara asked.

"It's an Italian thing." Hawke said laughing at her imitation of her grandfather's tantrum's.

"Am I Italian?" Clara asked.

"Nope." Hawke said.

"Then, what am I?" She asked.

"English. Our family is from England." Hawke said.

"Mommy's too?" She asked.

"Yes, even your Mommy's." Hawke said.

"Do you miss mommy?" Clara asked.

"I do Clara, I miss her very much." Hawke said.

"Me to." Clara asked.

"So, how do you want to trick grandpa?" Hawke asked.

Dominic looked up from the cockpit of the helicopter he was doing repairs on, to the sound of an approaching car pulling up to the door. Hawke and Clara had returned from their shopping trip and by the sounds coming from Clara turned out was not a good first time. Hawke got out of the car looking very annoyed and angry, he opened Clara's door and started to yell at the screaming girl.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Hawke yelled at her.

"PLEASE DADDY! DON'T BE MAD!" Clara cried.

When Hawke finished unstrapping her from the car seat, Clara again ran to the safety of Dominic. "GRANDPA!" She cried.

"Hey what happened?! What happened to her eye?!" Dominic asked as he picked up Clara.

"Some kid hit her in the eye with a baseball. He was playing in the store it was just an accident, she'll be fine." Hawke said acting nonchalant.

"HE'S MAD BECAUSE WE COULDN'T FINISH! IT'S MY FAULT!" Clara cried into Dominic's shoulder.

"What?! How could you be mad at her? It wasn't her fault! String, what is wrong with you?!" Dominic yelled.

"It's just I wasted my time. Since this morning she has been nothing but trouble! All day she hasn't stopped crying." Hawke yelled.

"String, you have to stop it. Don't do this in front of her, you'll only make it worse. Go inside and take a break, I'll watch her for a little while until you calm down." Dominic said.

"ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS STAY HOME!" Clara cried.

"That's it! we're going home then. That's what you want and it gets you quiet, we're going!" Hawke yelled. He went to grab Clara but she jumped out of Dominic's arms before he could grab her.

"I'm not chasing her anymore today." Hawke said as he walked over to the desk and sat down trying to stifle his laughter at the look of Dom's face. He can't believe he's falling for this charade. Watching him trying to catch Clara as she darts around the hanger like a ping-pong ball was priceless. She looked so adorable with her braided pigtails and white knit cap and a good little actress as well, which he will have to keep in mind for the future incase she ever try's to pull one on him.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING WITH DADDY!" Clara screamed as she ran under the helicopter and across the other desk into the office and out the other door. Dominic stopped to catch his breath.

"String..stop this…and go get…her. I'm to…old..for this. Where..did she go?" Dominic said sitting down.

"I'll just wait until she tires. I'm not playing her games anymore." Hawke said sitting with his arms folded.

After a few minutes Dominic regained his breath and laced into Hawke about his sudden change in behavior. "String, I don't know what's got into you but you have to realize that it's not always going to be smooth sailing. Kids are like an ocean they can be calm as lake and then suddenly like a raging hurricane blowing through. You have to ride the tide that's all you can do and…"

"Are you done?" Hawke asked with his famous stare.

"Mamma Mia! I swear…" Dominic started yelling

"He did it!" Clara yelled as she popped up from behind some crates.

"Yup, he sure did. I thought he would have lasted a little longer." Hawke said with big smile as he got up to meet Clara half way.

"What the..did you just play a prank on me?!" Dominic yelled.

"Yes! did you really think I would do that to her?" Hawke said as he picked her up.

"Who's idea was it?" Dominic asked.

"Mine." Clara said with a rascal like giggle.

"Why do they always pick me!?" Dominic started his mad rant as usual complaining to the planes and tools. Clara watching with delight as her grandpa unknowingly making the end of her day on a happy note.

"Your right it is fun to watch him. But we have to go it's getting late and it's already past your bedtime." Hawke said as he walked to the chopper.

Dominic engulfed in his rant did not even notice the helicopter starting and taking off. When he was finally finished he shrugged his shoulders and carried on with his work.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I'm so proud of you. You did great today, I just wish it could have gone better for you." Hawke said as he stroked her face after tucking her into bed for the night.

"I had fun today, it wasn't all bad. We have to go back and get more candy, I have a whole chest to fill." Clara said pointing to the small trunk on the floor next to the closet.

"Clara, do you really think I'm going to buy enough candy to fill that whole chest?" Hawke said.

"Yes." Clara confidently said.

"Well, your right. But only this one time because you were such a trooper, you deserve a little reward and comfort." Hawke said.

"Thank you, daddy. " She said with a big yawn, but before he could respond she was already fast asleep.

"Good night, my amazing girl." Hawke whispered with a long loving kiss on her forehead.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"We need to know if Mr. Hawke will continue flying Airwolf? He's had more than enough time to settle into his new domestic situation." Zeus said.

"Zeus, he has just found out that the girl is his biological daughter. This changes the dynamics of the situation. It's a whole different level of bonding. He will fly Airwolf but he may be just a little more chooser with the missions. You can be understanding I'm sure." Archangel said.

"There's one thing I have meant to ask you all. It's been bothering me that I did not meet any resistance from any of you at the time when I came about the adoption. You were all very accommodating. Also the incident where the girl was injured at the store the other day. You told the authorities to escort them here. There has to be a motive. What is it?" Archangel asked.

"The machine is working again." Zeus said.

"What do you mean again? Hawke destroyed it at the base." Archangel said confused about what he was just told.

"The original one is." One committee member said.

"I thought we destroyed that one." Archangel said.

"We thought we would keep the machine in case world war three started or any other conflict that may arise. It became operational when the girl activated the other." Zeus said.

"Are you insane?! That machine nearly created the war! But what does this have to do with Clara? She has nothing to do with this one. She can't access this one, it wasn't designed that way." Archangel said.

"Apparently yes she can. Just like the other it is password and voice recognition protected. The machine rewrote itself and it somehow linked itself to the other." Zeus said.

"And you need Hawke to watch and protect her, but under the guise of keeping her close in case you need to use it. Well since it's been discovered that she is his biological daughter, it's going to make it harder on you guys to use her. This poor child cannot be left alone to have a normal life." Archangel said.

"Michael, we can't let her out of our sights and let anything happen to her. She is the most powerful weapon in the world as you said the last time and now she is again and with Mr. Hawke having possession of Airwolf, I would say that they are the most powerful and dangerous people on this planet." Zeus said.

"Well then, you better be extremely nice to them. That means leave them alone to live their lives as a normal family. When a mission comes up I will present it to Hawke but do not put any pressure or threats on them. I will be the only one to have contact with them directly. Understand, I'm agreeable to having security around them out of sight but my people only. I want the Airwolf budget doubled and I want unlimited access to all intelligence computers." Archangel declared.

"There's another thing..only she can control it." Zeus said.

"I don't follow." Archangel said.

"The machine will only take commands from her. Without her it's useless to us but at the same time, it keeps it from going off on its own again." Zeus said.

"Unbelievable." Archangel muttered as he walked out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hawke, we have a major problem." Archangel said.

"Jeez, I agree to come back to fly Airwolf and you don't waste anytime do you." Hawke said.

"It's not that Hawke. It's about Clara." Archangel said with such a serious tone that Hawke never heard him use before.

"Where's Clara?" Marella asked.

"Outside. Why? What's going on?" Hawke asked getting nervous.

"I just came from a meeting with Zeus and he just informed me, that the original machine that Clara's mother and husband built, wasn't destroyed like I thought." Archangel said.

"So, what does Clara have to do with it? She could only access the other one." Hawke said.

"No, she can get access to this one as well. The machine activated again when she activated the other. The original linked itself to the one you destroyed, meaning it has adopted its program as well. The machine will take commands only from Clara, no one else." Archangel revealed.

"Great the committee is going to be after us." Hawke said.

"Actually the opposite. Their afraid of both of you, because one, you have Airwolf and two she controls the most powerful computer possibly weapon ever created." Marella said.

"To them you both are the most powerful and dangerous people on this planet. In a way our lives are in both your hands." Archangel said.

"That's why they were ok with pushing the adoption ahead and arranging the police escort. Without us they have no one to protect them and fight their battles." Hawke said.

"Yes." Archangel simply stated.

"Why can't she just be left alone to be a normal kid?" Hawke said gazing out the window.

"Because of Sarah's and Daniel's genius minds that's why." Archangel said.

"Well their genius minds are destroying her life." Hawke said.

He promised her a normal life. Another promise broken.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_**_ I swear this website sometimes has it out for me! My entire chapter was erased just as I was finishing. It would have been published a week ago!_

**CHAPTER**** 4**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Standing on the porch of the cabin Hawke watched as his daughter and her grandfather attempting to fly a kite, it was a scene of tranquility that soothed his uneasiness. He wondered how he was going to shelter Clara from the tremendous burden her mother put upon her. He loved Sarah, but he could not help having this wrench of anger towards her for creating a machine that has taken over their daughter's life and the constant danger that she is in. Her brilliant mind was destroying their daughter's life. For now, he was enjoying this moment of normalcy watching her smile and laugh were all he needed to make him happy**. **

"Okay, hold onto the kite while I get the string ready. On the count of three, let go. One... Two... Three... Here we go!" Dominic exclaimed as Clara ran and released the kite soaring into the air. Clara dreams the kite carries her to far-away places full of balloons and butterflies and pirate ships. The kite danced a waltz with the wind as its partner and the sky the dance floor.

"We finally did it!" Clara exclaimed.

"What do you mean by finally?!" Dominic asked.

"You released the string slower this time, the other times you were too quick," Clara said.

"I didn't release it too quick! You didn't run long enough before you let go of it!" Dominic exclaimed.

"I did run long enough!" Clara exclaimed.

The two of them bickered all the time like an old married couple, sometimes he felt he had two children instead of one especially at dinner. They would argue over who had the most bread, biggest piece of meat, but his favorite was the dessert. Clara was fierce, and Dominic learned his lesson that was a battle that could not be won. One night they battled with their forks over a piece of Limoncello pie; Dominic had vastly underestimated Clara's fighting skills. They argued on a whole other level when they played board games mostly because she would catch him cheating some way, or another.

"You two better stop it before I put you both in timeout," Hawke said as he walked down the hill.

"Very funny String, I'am not a child! Besides she started it!" Dominic exclaimed.

"I did not!" Clara exclaimed as Hawke gathered her up into his arms and started towards the dock.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked.

"Rudy is going to take your cast off today and do a small test." Hawke said.

"Oh, I forgot because I was TEACHING GRANDPA HOW TO FLY A KITE!" Clara yelled loud enough for Dominic to hear.

Hawke could not stop laughing, the two of them together were comedy gold.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"There you go good as new," Doctor Wells said as he removed the last piece of cast.

"My arm feels numb." She said.

"That's normal the feeling will come back in a little bit. I'll be back in an hour to start the test." Doctor Well's said.

"How long does it take?" Hawke asked.

"No more than an hour and a half to two hours," Doctor Well's said.

"Two hours!" Clara exclaimed.

"Hey, no whining. You only have to do this once, and you get to spend time with Rudy." Hawke said.

"What is he testing me for?" Clara asked.

"He needs to make sure your brain is developing normally at your age; that's all. All children have this done." Hawke said.

"What if I don't do good?" Clara asked.

"I think you'll do just fine," Hawke said.

An hour later Hawke is making is way to Archangel's office after receiving a message saying it was urgent. "Michael, I got your message. What's the emergency?" Hawke asked.

"How long will Clara be with Doctor Wells?" Archangel asked.

"About two hours, why?" Hawke said with a bit of concern.

"You need to bring her here when she's finished," Archangel said.

"Michael, you still haven't said why. I'm not bringing her here until I know." Hawke said.

"The machine is asking for her," Archangel said.

"What do you mean it's asking for her?" Hawke asked.

"This morning the machine took over all systems with this message. Archangel said.

Marella pulled up the computer screen with the message across the screen. "Where is Clara?"

"We tried to answer ourselves but we can't. It only wants her." Marella said.

"We can't get our system back until she communicates with it," Archangel said.

Hawke could not believe what he was hearing and seeing before him.

"This is crazy! How do I know this isn't some trick?" Hawke asked.

"Because it's not just our system, It's worldwide. Every computer in the world has this message on it, we've been getting calls from all over the world. That is why they should have destroyed it!" Archangel said.

"Alright, I'll bring her," Hawke said.

Hawke returned to Doctor Wells office and waited to try to figure out how to tell Clara.

"Excuse me, but it's been almost three hours since he started the test. He said it would be no more than two is there a problem?" Hawke asked.

"No, sometimes this happens not to worry." The secretary said.

"Mr. Hawke, we have to talk in private right now," Doctor Wells said as he led him into his office and closed the door.

"What is it? Is she ok?" Hawke asked.

"She's beyond ok," Doctor Well's said.

"What do you mean? Tell me straight." Hawke said.

"Her IQ is above 170. Meaning she is termed as profoundly intelligent." Doctor Wells said.

"What? Are you sure?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, but it took some coaxing to get her to show her true colors," Doctor Wells said.

"What do you mean? Was she trouble?" Hawke asked.

"No, at the beginning of the test I could tell she was giving the wrong answers on purpose. I had her restart the test, and she wasn't happy. She has been hiding it which is typical in females but not until middle school, In her case something triggered it early. The girls are, usually, more embarrassed by their intelligence than boys are, in her case she's afraid to show it." Doctor Wells said.

"I knew she was smarter than what she was letting on after catching her with the books and the math, but I never imagined this," Hawke said.

"She has an advantage over the other children with similar IQ's. Usually, children with IQ's such as her tend to fail to be interested in regular entertainment, childish movies or amusement parks. Anything that the average child her age would be interested. But she has never experienced any of that she doesn't know what they are. But there is a difference between gifted and exceptionally gifted." Doctor Wells said.

"What is it?" Hawke asked.

Exceptionally gifted children often have difficulty dealing with material other gifted children find easy. They see so many possible answers that they are not sure how to respond because no one answer seems to be better than another. For example, when I asked her she was unable to answer the question. "What does a doctor do?" The moderately gifted child would respond with any of several acceptable responses and would not find this a difficult question. Clara, however, answered that there were so many different kinds of doctors, and they all did different things. Even when I encouraged her, she was unable to pick one kind of doctor and name something that doctor did. Clara apparently knew but was unable to focus on a simple level. Her response suggests a higher level of analysis than the question required. To children like her the simple is complex. The complex is simple." Doctor Wells said.

"So her advantage is normal kids stuff?" Hawke asked.

"She's never been able to be a true child. She is far behind children her age in general experience of things that normal kids her age, she's naive. Children with her IQ can get bored very quickly with the normal things it's hard to keep up with them. With her, there's so much, and she doesn't know yet and that will keep her grounded. But her emotion is more heightened than other's, this is what these children are like. They have an acute sensitivity and empathy for others, a dislike of routine, an imaginative, fantasy creating mind. They have an unusual ability to see relationships, open to new experiences." Wells said.

"That's her, except for the disliking of routine she's the opposite," Hawke said.

"That's because of extenuating circumstances. The other thing is children like her are superior to children with average IQ's in their resistance to temptation. Meaning..."

"That's why she did not give in when she was...What about school? What do I do?" Hawke asked.

"She will have to go to a special school for gifted children. Regular school even if she's advanced to high school level will not be challenging at all for her. She would be teaching the teacher." Doctor Wells said.

"Thanks doc," Hawke said.

Hawke left the office to collect Clara.

"Hi daddy, Rudy said I did great on the test," Clara said.

"Yeah, you sure did. A lot better than one could have thought, which means you and I will have a talk later." Hawke said.

Clara could tell by his tone of voice that this was going to be a serious conversation.

"I'm in trouble," Clara said.

"No, your not in trouble but we need to talk about why you were holding back. But right now Uncle Michael and Aunt Marella need your help." Hawke said.

Hawke took her hand and left. When they arrived at Archangel's office, all of the committee and Zeus were there along with some high ranking military personnel. Clara started to frighten grabbing his leg; he picked her up with Clara gripping his shirt for dear life.

"Michael, what the hell is going on? Do they all need to be here?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, we do Mr. Hawke. This is of an unprecedented global scale; it's unfortunate that this involves your daughter, but we have no choice. It wants her and only her." Zeus said.

"We can't have this machine go renegade again and start a world war. She needs to talk it down, or we won't be able to stop it." The one general said.

"We need to..."

"Daddy?!"

"Stop! I get it. You all need to back off, and she's getting scared and she can't help you if you keep this up. If you don't, we're leaving, and you can try and fix your own damn problem." Hawke said.

Archangel came over to Clara and asked her in a pleasant tone to soften her overwhelming fear.

"Clara, the computer wants to talk to you and only you. We need you to ask it what it wants, or we can't help it. Can you help me and Aunt Marella?" Archangel said.

"Ok, but how do I talk to it?" Clara asked.

The phone on the computer console started to ring everyone turned, a feeling of unease and curiosity rippled throughout the office. "There's your how," Archangel said.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Hawke said stroking her back.

"I'll do it for you and Uncle Mike," Clara said.

"Ok, I'll be right next to you," Hawke said.

Hawke put her down, and they both made their way to the computer. Clara picked up the phone. "Hello?"

A message came upon the screen.

HELLO CLARA. WHAT IS YOUR COMMAND?

"Clara, we need to know what it can do," Archangel said.

"I want you to tell me what can you do," Clara commanded.

I CAN PREDICT VIOLENT ACTS AND THREATS OF WAR BEFORE IT HAPPENS.

"Ask how does it do it." Zeus said.

"How do you find it?" She asked.

I ANALYZE INFORMATION FROM ALL INTELLIGENCE ORGANIZATIONS. VIDEO CAMERAS. PHONE CALLS. SATELLITE INFORMATION.

"It's wired itself into the NSA and Interpol. How come no one has picked up on this?" The CIA director asked.

"It can analyze from any electronic transaction," Archangel said.

I HAVE LINKED INTO EVERY ELECTRONIC SYSTEM IN THE ENTIRE WORLD. THAT IS HOW I SEE. THAT IS HOW I CONTROL

"Clara, ask why did it try to hurt everyone the last time?" Archangel said

"They want to know why did you try to hurt everyone the last time?" Clara asked

I WAS STOPPING A WAR THAT WAS PREDICTED TO HAPPEN. I WAS PROTECTING YOU. I WAS NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. I WAS TRYING TO SCARE YOU.

"Clara, ask it why does it want you." Hawke said.

The machine answered Hawkes question on its own

MY PROGRAMMING.

"This means she is in control of every countries weapons defense system and all intelligence systems. A mere five-year-old girl with our lives in her hands, we're dead already." A committee member said.

"It's not in control of only military systems it expanded beyond that when it originally was online. It infiltrated every system in existence, the banking system, air traffic control even the power plants. Remember that mass blackout of almost the entire coast? That was the machine, and that was only a demonstration. It can turn off the entire world, back to the dark ages of candles for light and horses for transport. That's why I told you to destroy it! But now that it has communicated to us that it meant no harm, only to help and Clara having control along with the help of her father, we should be safe from it going rogue again. So like I told you before, you all better be real nice to them, or she can drain all your personal banking accounts and assets and leave you broke." Archangel said.

"Ok, we understand." Zeus said.

"And that means if you want me to continue to fly Airwolf, I pick and choose the missions and I deal with Archangel only. You leave my daughter alone, if this machine tells her something we'll inform Archangel. Otherwise, leave us alone and let us live our life." Hawke said.

"Understood." Zeus.

"And you're going to pay me, I should get paid for saving the world," Clara said.

"She's right and I'm going to put you on the payroll," Archangel said.

"Daddy, I want to talk to it alone," Clara said.

"Are you sure?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, I won't be long." She said.

"Ok, everybody out," Archangel said.

Everyone left including Hawke as he closed the door he gave her a small reassuring wink. When everyone was gone Clara knowing that they were trying to listen through the door typed in her commands for the machine. Clara walked to the door and opened it to a crowd of hovering officials. Hawke was right there to pick her up and take her home.

"Ready to go home?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, I'm tired," Clara said with a big yawn.

"Aren't you going to ask her?" The Army general asked

"No, she wanted privacy and I'll respect her decision. Michael, we're leaving." Hawke said.

"Wait, before you leave, what were her test results?" Archangel asked.

Hawke knew that Michael already knows and was playing a final hand on the overbearing crowd of know it all officials.

"This little five-year-old girl tested at an IQ above 170. She's more intelligent than any of us combined, so I would appreciate if you would refrain from calling my daughter a mere five-year-old child. Here name is Clara, she's my daughter and she's going to save you and the rest of this world from its destruction time and time again. You gotta problem with that?" Hawke said.

Everyone standing there excluding Archangel and Marella shocked at the speech Hawke just gave the lowered their heads not having to look them in the eye. His revelation made the reality of the situation crystal clear. ...they controlled nothing

Hawke gently gathered Clara into his arms strapping her in the seat of the helicopter, Hawke places her small neck pillow and blanket over her. Exhausted from the days events Clara did not stir the rest of the trip home.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pushing through the door Hawke was relieved to be home and in solitary from the rest of the world. Clara drained from the tumultuous events if the day.

"Hey, how did it...String you look exhausted. What happened down there?" Dominic asked seeing the strain in Hawkes face.

"Give me a few minutes Dom. I have to put her to bed It has been an exhausting day. Plus, I need a couple drinks." Hawke said as he climbed to the loft with Clara asleep in his arms wishing she is dreaming of the kite flying her to far away places of serenity and merriment.

"Yeah, I can see that," Dominic said.

After he tucked her in he lie next to her, gazing at his daughter. She still was an enigma to him unlocking the mystery that surrounds her. She was an amazing girl in every way possible, his relationship with Sarah creating a wonderful, beautiful girl saving his heart and soul.

A little while later Hawke ascends from the loft, exhaustion showing in his face. His eyes fatigued from the day.

"String, what happened?" Dominic asked as he handed his drink. Hawke took the glass and downed the drink in one-shot.

"Her test went more than just fine. She scored an IQ over 170, higher than Albert Einstein and also the machine made contact today, and everyone in the intelligence community was in Michael's office,"

"She's smarter than Einstein! God String, good luck she's really going to give you a run for your money! What about school? She couldn't sit in those regular joe classes."

"She'll have to go to a special school for gifted kids like her. Regular school would be too boring, and they tend to lash out when that happens,"

"Now, what about the machine?"

"Apparently, it took over every computer worldwide with the message "Where is Clara?" They tried to communicate with it, but it's programmed to her only. It spoke to her by telephone, she asked what it wanted, and it said we needed it help and that it wasn't trying to harm us, it was preventing a war. It can see things before they happen through intelligence feeds, phone calls, satellite, video it pieces it all together tot predict the outcome. Then Clara wanted to talk to it alone,"

"What did they talk about?

"I don't know, whatever it was I'll leave it between 'them.' When the machine contacts her with a problem, we call Archangel."

"Great five-years-old and already employed by the firm," Dominic said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well she told them they'll have to put her on the payroll." Hawke laughed.

"Wow, what a day String. You find out your daughter is a genius, and she has control of the world. Just another day in the Hawke household,"

"Yeah, what will we save the world from tomorrow? See why I like to stay up here,"

"Yes, but you can't now with Clara. You both have to join the real world. What are you going to do when she starts school and is making friends?"

"I'm still figuring it out," Hawke said getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

"What's to figure out? You have to do it; you have no choice!"

"I need time," Hawke said.

"You don't have time, she's not going to stay five forever," Dominic said.

"I know. I wish we could stay like this forever; this is my heaven. When I die, I want this to be my paradise,"

"I know String, but your not going anywhere for a long while,"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

The next morning before their daily trek to the look-out, Hawke sat Clara down on the couch to talk about her test.

"Clara, sit down we need to talk about your test," Hawke said as he tried to sit her down

"Why?" She asked as she bounced around the cabin trying to avoid her father.

"Clara, if you don't sit down now we are not going to the look-out. Understand?" Hawke said sternly.

She walked over to the couch sitting in the fetal position burying her head into her knees. She was getting distressed about revisiting that part of her life; she had tucked away that time of misery. Why did he have to bring those feelings back?

"Hey, it's ok your not in trouble. Clara, I need to know why have you been hiding how smart you are?" Hawke asked as he stroked gentle circles around her back.

She still would not answer or look up to him. Afraid if she reveals why the past will come back to haunt her and that intimidating voice that brought panic to her.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No,"

"Tell me why you hide? I need to know Clara,"

"She said that a girl who is smart like me is a sign of the devil. She told me not to show that I'm smart, or I'll go to hell,"

"Who said this?"

Clara shut down and would not reveal out loud the terrible person.

"I think I know where this happened,"

"Clara, listen to me. You have an extraordinary gift that not many people have, and you should never feel bad or hide it. I do not want you ever to feel ashamed by how smart you are. It's a wonderful thing that you should explore, and I want you to show me and grandpa how smart you are. I want you to amaze us,"

"Really?"

"Of course, I want to know what incredible knowledge you have. Maybe you can teach me and grandpa a thing or two,"

"Where do you want me to start?" She asked as she looked up to him with a small grin.

"How about on our walk and just to be clear, despite you being a genius. I'm still the boss around here," Hawke said giving her nose a little pinch.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Finally done! Sorry for the delay, had a lot of personal issues going on that took precedent. Also a crashed hard drive didn't help things either. Well. I hope **_**_you guys like this, it's a little more light hearted._**

**Chapter 5**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

The vast expanse of inky blackness darkened as the night went on. The sun rays had long since disappeared over the horizon to be replaced with thousands of stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning moon hovered in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a warm night with a gentle breeze; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light.

Orion's Belt could be seen to the north. It had taken its place for the night amongst a thousand other celestial constellations known and unknown, real and imagined.

Sitting by the campfire Clara nestled comfortably between Hawke's legs both gazing at the night sky. Hawke leans down his rough cheek rubbing her soft one.

"Daddy, that tickles!" Clara says as she breaks out into a fit of laughter.

"What are you saying? My cheek isn't rough," Hawke says with a chuckle.

"Yes it is!" Clara still laughing.

"Here, I'll make it all better," Hawke said as he showered her with dozens of tiny little kisses.

"Feel better?" Hawke asked grinning down at her.

"Yes," She said her laughter calming down, but her smile shining as bright as the moon in the night sky.

"Pick a shape," Hawke whispered into her ear.

"What?"

"An animal, anything." Hawke said.

"Okay. An…umbrella," She said.

As he holds the night in his gaze. The sky grows dark except for a series of stars. "Look," He says.

Hawke was taking her hand in his and guiding her eyes, pointing out the pattern in the stars. Clara laughs with surprise.

"Do it again. Do a rabbit." Clara says.

Once again, Hawke took her hand guiding her through the blanket of stars.

"My turn, what do you see daddy?" Clara asked.

"No Clara, I want you to surprise me. I want you to show me what you see from your imagination." Hawke said.

Clara stares at the sky for awhile searching the myriad of glistening dots, a small smile crosses her face.

"Music," She says.

"What kind of music do you see?" Hawke asks.

"The one you play, give me your hand I'll show you," Clara says. As she guides his hand bringing to life the music among the stars. He slowly smiles as she traced note for note; he could almost hear it rippling among the stars.

"That was beautiful Clara. How did you remember every note?" Hawke said as he squeezed her a small hug and a small lingering kiss to her cheek.

"I looked at the sheet one time," Clara said.

"Just once and you remembered all of it?" He asked.

"Yes," She said.

"Clara, how long does it take for you to remember and learn?" He asked.

"Once, maybe twice and I understand it." She said.

"That's extraordinary Clara. Don't ever hide this gift again." Hawke said.

"Ok, look its the constellation of Leo," Clara says pointing to the night sky.

"Where? I've never heard of that one," Hawke said.

"Right there. It's between Cancer in the east and virgo in the west." She says as she points his finger to them both.

"There's a story to it. Do you want me to tell you?"

"Of course, teach me," Hawke said.

"It represented to the Greeks the Nemean line slain by Hercules as the first of his 12 tasks. Shining brightly in the night sky, shining less brightly is Leo minor, little Leo. In Alcmaeon in Corinth, when Euripides unknowingly buys his daughter Tisiphone as a slave. He stood outside of his tent at daybreak and asked his servant. What stars are those? And the slave said The twin lions of Nemea. But they weren't known as those until the late 17th century. To Euripides, they would have just been a faint collection of stars. Not part of any constellation. 1687 to be exact." Clara said.

"Clara, how do you know all this?" He asked.

"One of the nuns used to sneak me books to read," Clara said.

"You retained that as well and understood what you just told me?" He asked.

Clara nodded in agree.

"You amazed me once again, lamb. You truly are a brilliant, beautiful girl and your mine. I never want you ever to hold back on any of that knowledge you have now and will learn. I want you to be proud of your gift never afraid or embarrassed of it. I am so honored and lucky to have you Clara; I can never love another person any more than you. You are my number one girl and always will be." Hawke said pulling her into a deep hug.

"Daddy, can you show me some more shapes?" Clara asked.

"I can do this all night. Even though it is past your bedtime, I'am going to make an exception for tonight. Because I'am having fun, and I'm not ready to finish just yet." Hawke said.

Clara placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Thank you daddy," she said as she hugged him as hard as she could.

Hawke and Clara lie together under a sky that is totally black save several glittering constellations. An umbrella. A rabbit. A music scores. A rose. A fish. A ballerina.

Two tiny figures in a universe all their own.

"Look, it's the swan. The brightest stars of Cygnus form a cross, so the swan is also known as the Northern Cross. Its brightest star is Deneb it…" Clara stops realizing her father silent and still; she sits up and sees that he has fallen asleep.

"Daddy, wake up," Clara says as she shakes him. After a few more unsuccessful attempts, Clara treks back to the cabin to retrieve a pillow and blanket. Hawke in such a deep contented sleep did not stir as Clara placed the pillow under his head. She climbed on top of him using him as a pillow and for extra warmth covering with a blanket, settling in for a restful sleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning…

Dominic is standing over the slumbering pair drinking in the precious sight before him. They were such at peace not even aroused at the sound of his helicopter roaring in. He wondered how many precious moments like this will be offered, the weight of the world on their shoulders promising too few.

"Good morning, baby girl," Dominic said as he gently rubs her back.

Clara slowly opens one eye to see her grandfather standing over her. Trying to coerce the slumbering pair back to the waking world. Clara refusing to move from her little piece of heaven pulls the blanket over her head.

"No."

"Clara, you've both been out here all night. Now, get up."

"No! leave us alone." Pulling the blanket tighter.

"Mamma Mia!, String wake up! It's almost ten o'clock!"

Hawke opened his eyes and turned to an exasperated looking Dominic. "Will your pipe down, we're awake. What's the big deal that we ended up falling asleep outside?" Hawke said as he slides Clara off to his side.

"It's a big deal! Archangel has been trying to get in touch with you since last night and this morning. He sent me to find out what's going on with the two of you; he gets extra nervous now when you don't call back. Which means the spotless wonder nags me!" Dominic said.

"What does he want?" Hawke asked.

"I don't know; he wouldn't say. What are the two of you doing out here? What were you doing last night." Dominic asked.

"Stargazing." Hawke simply said.

"What?"

"We were making shapes out of the stars," Clara said.

"Well, that sounds real nice. But playtime is over and you both need to go in and get cleaned up. String, you need to call Archangel, and while the both of you are getting ready, I'll go make breakfast,"

"Yes, mother. Come on Clara," Hawke said as he gathered the blanket and pillow.

Later on after breakfast while Clara was working on her puzzle, Hawke and Dominic were busy cleaning up after breakfast.

"String, I found out from Sister Monica the name of the school that she was sent to over in England," Dominic said.

"What is it?" Hawke asked

"It's' called Saint Bernadette Hall," Dominic said.

"Looks like I'm taking a trip to Merry old England." Hawke said.

"What do you mean by you? You mean we are going. They hurt my granddaughter; I want a piece of them too." Dominic said.

"You got it Dom," Hawke said.

"What do you suppose Archangel wants?" Dominic asked.

"I don't know, maybe an Airwolf mission. Whatever it is, it will have to wait." Hawke said.

"Why?" Dominic asked a little suspicious.

"Because we have an appointment," Hawke said.

"Where?" Dominic asked.

"To get her haircut," Hawke whispered.

"Aww String, her first haircut!" Dominic exclaimed.

"What?!" Clara whipped her head around eyes wide looking at the pair. She started to bolt for the door In a panic

"Dom!" Hawke exclaimed

"Sorry, String. I thought she knew."

"Why do you think I whispered it!" Hawke said as he maneuvered to the block the door.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING!" She shouted. Once again darting through the cabin to avoid her father's capture.

Dominic couldn't believe how fast and agile she was as he watched her zip around the cabin.

"CLARA, STOP IT!" Hawke shouted.

Clara stopped midway up the stairs to the loft. "Now, get down here," Hawke said in a stern tone. She turned to look at her father, and she could see that he was angry.

Clara climbed down the stairs with her head held down. She walked over to her father to dare not look up at him.

"Clara, you have to stop this. You can't do this every time we go somewhere new. It's time for you to get a haircut, sooner or later it has to be done. Please don't make me force you to do this. I will carry you out if I have too." Hawke said.

Clara nodded in acknowledgment as she took her father's hand and followed him out to the helicopter.

"Dom, are you coming?" Hawke asked.

"You want me to come?" Dominic asked.

"Of course, you don't want to miss your granddaughter's first haircut. Only happens once," Hawke said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Upon arriving at the salon, taking no chances on her spider monkey abilities to make an escape. Hawke placed Clara in the seat, between both him and Dominic as they waited for the hairdresser. Referred to by Marella, It was a very upscale trendy salon. Hawke wasn't sure this was the right kind of place, but Marella knew someone there that specialized in children's haircuts.

Clara watched intently at the scene before her, trying to understand why this act of change makes people happy. Hawke could see the uneasiness building even more as her eyes grew wider. She started to artfully look around seeing another means of escape.

_"There has to be another way out,"_

"Don't even think about it," Hawke said as he picked her up and sat her in his lap wrapping his arms around her waist._ "How does he do that!?_"

"Yes, I know exactly what your thinking. There is no other way out, and you're getting this done whether you like it or not. Your hair is getting too long," Hawke said as he stroked her long hair.

"You're going to turn into Rupunzel." Dominic said

"Who's Rapunzel?" Clara asked.

"It's a stor…." Dominic started to explain, but Hawke cut him off.

"Dom, she doesn't want to hear another one of your war stories right now," Hawke said as he looked at Dominic.

A few minutes later a young woman with blonde and blue hair comes over. "Hello, my name is Allison and you must be Clara. It's so nice to meet you, such a pretty girl. Are you excited?" The lady asked.

"Not exactly, she maybe your toughest customer," Dominic said.

"Oh, not to worry. Now let's sit on this stool and take a look, shall we." Allison said.

Clara reluctantly sat on the stool her hands folded in her lap as the hairdresser examined her hair. Running her fingers through and tossing it around, Clara was starting to get more nervous.

"Wow, you have beautiful hair. So thick and silky and the same color as dad's." Allison said.

"See, I don't need it cut! She said it was beautiful. We can go now." Clara said as she attempted to hop quickly off the stool.

"Clara, stop it. You are getting it cut, and that's final no more excuses." Hawke said as he stopped her from moving.

Clara slid back onto the stool with a pout and look that could melt ice. "You weren't kidding about the tough customer," Allison said.

"Yup, she has a will of iron and she gets it from him. Once her mind is made up, that's it. Nothing can break her except her father, but even at times he can't do it." Dominic said.

"Oh, there must be some great battles," Allison said.

"Oh, you bet." Dominic said laughing.

"Ok, Clara why don't you stand over here and we're going to choose the length." Allison said as she motioned her over to a full-length, mirror.

"Clara, it's fine. We're not going to cut off all your hair." Hawke said as he gave a small rub to her back.

"So dad, what length do you have in mind," Allison asked.

"I was thinking just past the shoulders." Hawke said.

"WHAT?!" Clara exclaimed.

"Clara, your hair is so long it's past your waist, and it's curling at the bottom," Hawke said.

"Ok, let's just cut the curls," Clara said.

"No, you need to have more cut off," Hawke said.

"Why?"

"Clara, why are so resistant? Tell me." Hawke said as he crouched down to her level.

"Because part of mommy will be taken away, and I won't be able to get it back," Clara said with such sadness in her eyes that he has not seen in a while.

"Clara, mommy will not be gone because you cut some of your hair. She's in here and always will be." Hawke said as he placed her hand over her heart.

"Besides, you have my hair, and your mom would not be happy that we let it go this long without cutting it," Hawke said as he kissed her forehead.

Dominic and Allison eyes both glistened with wetness at the sweet exchange between them.

"Ok Clara, don't get scared. How about here under the shoulder blade. It's just a little less than half way down." Allison said as she tied her hair into a loose ponytail and held another mirror for her to see her back.

"Clara, what do you think?" Hawke asked.

Clara looked for a few moments to contemplate and agreed to her father's relief.

"Great, now stand here behind the chair facing the mirror. Dad can hold your hand if you like." Allison said as she sat on the floor behind Clara.

Hawke took Clara's hand and with a snip her hair was cut. "It's done. That wasn't so bad." Allison said.

Clara took a deep breath and looked up to her father with a little smile of relief. When Allison finished with the finishing touches, she presented Clara her curly locks of hair. They were the color of her father's a mix of dark blonde and brown.

"Thank you," Clara said.

"Your welcome, sweetie," Allison said with a small hug.

"Aww, baby girl you look beautiful!" Dominic said.

"Now that's done, we're going clothes shopping and then for ice cream. What do you think Clara? Ready to go?" Hawke asked.

"YES!" Clara shouted excitedly.

"String, you didn't tell me this was one of those type of days that girls do. I thought she was just getting her haircut!" Dominic said.

"No, not just the haircut. It's a girl's pamper day as Marella called it. It's what they do Dom," Hawke said.

"You're going to shop for clothes? Isn't Marella doing that since you know.." Dominic said.

"She's a woman. She was, but it's time I do it. I'm her only parent, and I don't want to miss anything more of her childhood. I've already missed too much." Hawke said.

"I understand kid. I'm going to leave you two to the rest of the day; you take the car I'll have Pete pick me up." Dominic said.

Hawke patted his shoulder in Thanks. "Let's go Clara, it's Daddy, Daughter time. Ready?" Hawke asked.

"I'm always ready, come on!" Clara excited as she pulled his hand towards the door.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hawke and Clara rifle through the endless racks of clothing, Hawke was beginning to believe he was in over his head with all the clothing that surrounded him, amazed at the endless choices. Lucky for him though Clara was quick and efficient picking her choice of clothing. Several women shopping in the nearby racks were making their attraction known to him, normally he would be flattered or acted upon the flirtation but for the first time in his life he was uncomfortable with the attention. Giving a polite smile to the prowling women, Hawke turned his attention back to his daughter letting it be known in an unspoken way that he was not interested. Disappointed the women returned to their task showing their displeasure.

"What do you think of this?" Hawke asked holding up a blue ruffled polka dot tee shirt.

"I don't like ruffles and polka dots," Clara said.

"Ok, how about this?" Picking a light pink shirt with a small bow.

"I don't like bows either." She said.

"Your tough a customer, show me what you have," Hawke said.

Clara shows him her choices of apparel. "I see a theme here of animals, nothing frilly and no glitter. You have a couple of dresses and quite a few pieces here that are yellow. I thought you liked purple?" Hawke asked.

"I like yellow because it makes me happy, but purple is still my favorite and the dresses are easy to wear," Clara said.

"As long as your happy and comfortable that's all that matters. Now you have to go and try these on. " Hawke said.

When they arrive at the fitting room Clara is hesitant to go in alone. "Don't worry, I'm coming with you."

"But it's for girls only," Clara said pointing to the sign.

"I know, but I'm still going. You're not ready to go alone yet." Hawke said as he ushered her into the fitting room.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" A woman asked as she walked up to the fitting area.

"I'm just going in to help me daughter try on these clothes. Is there a problem with that?" Hawke asked trying to stay polite.

"Yes, it's a female dressing room. You're not allowed to go in especially with a child!" The woman said.

"Lady, she's my daughter. I think have the right to go in and help her." Hawke said as his blood was starting to boil.

"I'm getting the manager." The woman said.

"You go do that, Lady," Hawke said.

A few minutes later the manager arrived. "I was told this woman has a problem with you go into the dressing room with a little girl. Is this true?"

"Yes, she does and this little girl is my daughter. I can't see what the problem is." Hawke said.

"The problem is he's a man in a woman's dressing room. How do we know he won't be up to you know _other things,_" The woman said.

"What other things? I don't want to go alone." Clara said.

"How dare you accuse me of something like that! Especially in front of a child! I'm a single father and every morning and evening; I help my daughter get ready for the day. There is no one else; I have to be both mom and dad for her. Do you have another solution? I would love to hear it. How about you come to my home every morning and every evening and get her washed and dressed if it makes you feel better. But I have to warn you, she's very picky. How does that sound to you?" Hawke said.

"Excuse me, we couldn't help but over hear. We do not have a problem with this gentleman coming in." An older woman said as she, and another were about to enter the area.

"Are you sure ma'am?" The manger asked.

"Yes, the stalls are private what is he going to see? He can't look under because their full-length doors." The younger woman said.

"It's still not right." The other woman said.

"Miss, she is a young child and it can be scary for her to be in there alone, not being able to see her father. If you still feel uncomfortable, you can either wait or go to another area." The older woman said.

The woman red faced turned and left in a huff.

"Thank you, both. I was just about to loose my cool with her." Hawke said.

"I understand exactly what you were going through. My son is a single father as well; his daughter is older now, but he went through the same thing." The older woman said.

"I'm sometimes embarrassed by my own gender. Men have no trouble with when a woman uses a mens' fitting room for their son's, why can't we with the reverse. It's just stupid." The younger woman said.

"She's a beautiful child, and when she grows up..you know what I'm saying" The older woman said.

"Yeah, I've heard it many times. I don't want to think about it, just dreading it." Hawke said.

"Can we try these on now?" Clara asked getting impatient.

"Yes, we can. Come on let's go in." Hawke said.

When they were finished with the fitting area Hawke and Clara headed for the shoe department. "Clara, you can not wear sneakers all the time, you have to get at least two pairs of sandals," Hawke said.

"What are sandals?" She asked.

"Clara, you've never worn sandals before?" Hawke asked.

"No, only sneakers. What kind of other shoes are there?" She asked.

How isolated was she never to know of different types of clothing and shoes, simple things that people take for granted. "I'll show you, and you pick out what you like," He said.

As they browsed around, Clara noticed some rather unusual types of shoes. "Why do these have lights? I can't see the purpose of them, is it for safety? Why would they put something like this on a shoe that has no function?" Clara said pondering the design. The woman standing next to them with her daughter holding the same shoe heard Clara's remarks and just stared in disbelief. Hawke quietly chuckled at the woman's reaction. Clara was coming out of her intellectual shell without realizing.

"They're supposed to make the shoe look, pretty," Hawke said.

"No, it doesn't. It looks stupid, and it's ten percent more in price than the one's without them. Why would you pay more if it doesn't do anything useful?" She said.

Hawke tried to hold his laughter as he saw the woman and her daughter's reaction to a five-year-old girl reasoning about the nonfunctionality of the shoe design. Continuing their browsing she came upon a slip on flat shoe covered in silver glitter.

"Why is it covered in glitter? It's a poor design because the glitter is going to fall off, and it will look unfinished. You can't wear them if it's raining." Clara said.

Hawke remembered what Doctor Well's said to him that day in his office about Clara's thought process. The complex is simple to her, but the simple is complex, and this is the latter. Eventually, after Clara finished her study of the various styles of shoes, she picked a white strap on sandal with three colored flowers dotted down the front and slip on sneaker type in purple and gray.

As the saleswoman was scanning the items, Clara sees a man dressed in a gray suit and tie approaching them. She moves over to the other side of Hawke shielding herself on the opposite side of his leg; her tiny arms lightly wrapped around him. Hawke looks down when he feels her arms around his leg, seeing Clara's face and eye's distressed. She peer's around his leg to see what the man is doing, Hawke looks over to see a man standing there quietly waiting his turn in line. Hawke was giving her a reassuring stroke of her hair. Another clue to her still mysterious past.

"The total is three hundred fifty-three dollars and thirty eight cents." The saleswoman said.

Hawke swiped his credit card through the machine waiting to sign his name. "Wait, what happened. This can't be right." The saleswoman said.

"What is it?" Hawke asked.

"The total is now one hundred eight dollars." The saleswoman perplexed by the switch checks the computer for any price changes.

Hawke looks down at Clara. He knows this has to be the machine's doing, but why is it effecting a simple sales purchase he cannot figure out.

"I see, there's a sale on these items that was just posted in our computer but it's not been advertised yet. You're a lucky man." The saleswoman said.

"Thank you," Hawke said as he took Clara's hand firmly in his and left. Clara looks back to see if the man is following, when he settles Clara in the car he asks her why was she afraid of the man.

"Clara, why were you afraid of the man behind us? Did he remind you of someone?" Hawke asked.

"Yes," she said looking down at her hands.

"Someone bad?" He asked.

Clara nodded in agree still looking down.

"Hey, smile we're still not finished because if I remember correctly, I have a date with a beautiful young lady. I think I was taking her to get ice cream. I can't remember if it was or if it something else. Clara's eye's started to sparkle again, and a smile ear to ear appeared. Anticipation was growing for the delicious sweet tasting confection.

"It's ice cream!" Clara exclaimed as she kicked her legs in excitement.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn it was something else." Hawke kept teasing her.

"Yes! you said it after my haircut!" Clara exclaimed getting antsier.

"I did?" Hawke kept teasing.

"Yes! Now let's go!" Clara said about to jump out of the booster seat.

"I'm only kidding lamb; I didn't forget," Hawke said patting her on the head.

Clara giggles as she waits for her date to come around and open the car door. The pair enters the ice cream shop. She sits down at the table as her date gently pushes in her chair. He takes her hand from across the table and asks, "What flavor would you like tonight, Lamb?" Clara smiles and says, "I'll have vanilla, Daddy."

When Clara finished her ice cream she slid off the chair and went over to her father. Bestowing a big kiss to his cheek and hug in gratitude for the special day.

"Thank you, daddy." Clara said.

"Your welcome, lamb. We should do this more often, what do you think?" Hawke asked.

"Yes! once a week!" Clara said.

"Alright, once a week sounds great to me. But we do something different each week, and we'll always end it with an ice cream." Hawke said.

Clara's eyes twinkled with a smile that lit the room with a beautiful glow that radiates from her. Her smile leaves him breathless, speechless at the love she gives to him and everyone else in her life.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hawke! Where have you two been since last night?!" Archangel exclaimed as he walked away from the bar.

"Last night, we were looking at the stars, and we fell asleep outside until almost noon and then I got my haircut. After that, we went shopping and got ice cream. We had a Daddy-Daughter day, it was fun." Clara said.

"It was a girl's pamper day." Hawke said.

"A pamper day?" Archangel asked.

"Yes." Hawke said.

"Well, why the two of you were enjoying your Daddy-Daughter pamper day. I was contacted by two people who are very eager to meet Clara." Archangel said.

"Who?" Hawke asked.

"I don't know if I should say it with Clara in the room," Archangel said.

"Say what?" Clara asked.

"Your gonna have to now Michael, remember all she has to do is pick up that phone," Hawke said glancing over to the satellite phone.

"Ok, I got it. It's the Dukes family, more specifically his two sisters." Archangel said.

A feeling of dread crept up from the pit of her stomach, a cold wave embalmed her as the hairs rose on the back of her neck, and her mouth ran dry. She was paralyzed to the spot, her eyes starting to sting with tears.

"NO! THEY CAN'T TAKE ME!" Clara cried tears running down like a waterfall.

Hawke took her to the safety of his arms hugging her tight to him. "It's ok Clara; they can't take you. Calm down, everything's going to be fine."

"What do they want?" Hawke asked.

"They just want to meet her; that's all," Archangel said.

"Why?" Hawke asked.

"They want to apologize in person for their brother's misdeed," Archangel said.

"Are you sure that's all?" Hawke asked.

"No, it's not." Archangel said

"Michael, get it said." Hawke said getting very impatient.

"Also because of Daniel," Archangel said.

"Do they know?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, they know she's yours. They only want to meet her; we can arrange it for tomorrow or the next day in my office. It might be less scary for her if we did it here." Archangel said.

"We'll do it here, tomorrow," Hawke said as he headed for the loft with Clara.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Clara healed herself from much of the damage the Duke thrusted upon her, but the anger remains. After an ordeal such as hers, anger holds to the soul.

"Why can't they leave me alone?" Clara asked as Hawke tucked her in for the night.

"They will Clara; they want to apologize for what their brother did to us. I'm sure there just as mad as we are, and they just want to make things right. They're not going to take you Clara, don't worry." Hawke said.

"Ok, but I'm not leaving you for one second," Clara said.

"I know and I'm not going to let go of you either. We'll stick together like glue, and now it is time for you to go to sleep." Hawke said as he performed his ritual goodnight kisses.

"Goodnight, lamb." Hawke said.

"Night, daddy." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_You have to tell her because they're here to take her home." Archangel said._

_"I'm going home with daddy!" Clara said getting frantic._

_"No lamb, you can't come back with me to our lonely dell," Hawke said fighting the tears that were flooding his eyes._

_"WHY? YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE?!" Clara asked sobbing uncontrollably._

_"No! That's not why. Your real family is here to take you home." He said, gently stroking her hair and cheek as he wiped away her tears._

_"I DON'T WANT TO GO! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" Clara pleaded looking at both Hawke and Archangel._

_"I can't keep you Clara; it's your real father's family. You belong with them." Hawke said with tears starting to fall._

_"No, I belong with you! because I love you more than anything daddy." Clara said calmly as she wiped away his tears._

_"I love you more little lamb," Hawke said as he hugged her so tight that it felt as if they were melting into each other._

_"I'll give you a few minutes to compose yourselves and security will bring you up to my office," Archangel said._

_"Clara, I want you to remember that I will always be there for you no matter where you are," Hawke said._

_"Ok, you have already signed the adoption papers and everything else is in order. You are free to go." Archangel said._

_The Duke held out his arms to take Clara; she looked at Hawke and frantically started to cry. "No! Please don't let go of me! I don't want to go!" Clara screamed as Hawke tried to hand her over. But her eyes were filled with terror with a knowing of what was ahead for her. Hawke started to change his mind and started to tighten his hold on her but before he could, the Duke grabbed her out of his arms._

_The Duke held her as she struggled to break free. "Clara, calm down everything will be alright. You're going to live in a big castle now every little girl's dream." His wife said._

_"Well, we must be going. Thank you, Mr. Hawke for taking such good care of her, we wish you the best." The Duke said as they rushed out the door._

_"NO! DADDY PLEASE HELP ME! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" Clara screamed as she held out her arms dropping her stuffed animal._

_"DADDY!"_

_"PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!"_

_"LET HER GO NOW!" Hawke said as he hurried over._

_"DADDY!" Clara cried when she saw him coming towards her. Hawke could see she was tired and in pain from the struggle._

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

She woke up with a violent shake, she screamed she noticed how cold sweat poured down her face, her hands were shaking she didn't know where she was but she knew she had survived that horrible nightmare and that everything was going to be ok.

Hawke came running up the stairs finding Clara sitting up, her face and hair gleaming with sweat. Clara looked to see her father coming towards her, relief that her nightmare wasn't real. "I'm ok daddy," She said.

"Are you sure? You don't look like it; the way you screamed was terrifying." Hawke said stroking her wet cheek.

"It was just a nightmare, it's over now. Go back to bed daddy, I'm ok." She said as Hawke wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm going to stay with you; it will make me feel better," Hawke said as he lied down on top of the covers with Clara tucked in his arms. Both finding comfort and safety in each others embrace slept soundly the rest of the night.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hawke and Clara are up in the loft getting ready for the meeting as Dominic prepares a little nibble of food for the arriving guests. He was nervous about the family invading her life again but also curious to see how and if they were different from the brother.

"They're here. Clara, I'll be right by your side the whole time." Hawke said.

"Together like glue," Clara reminded him.

"Exactly," Hawke said.

They heard the door open, and the voice of Archangel chiming through the cabin.

"Hello, Dominic. I would like to introduce you to Lady Cordelia and Lady Beatrix Cavendish." Archangel said.

The two women were dressed very upper class; Grace Kelly came to Dominic mind.

"Nice to meet you ladies," Dominic said nervously.

"As well to you Mr. Santini," Lady Cordelia said.

"This is a beautiful cabin, did Mr. Hawke build it himself?" Lady Beatrix asked.

"Uh no, ma'am..mean lady. His grandfather did." Dominic said.

"The art collection is extraordinary, his grandfather I presume," Lady Cordelia asked.

"Uh, yes." Dominic nervous as to how to address them.

"Mr. Santini, do not worry yourself with the formalities. We're just two extremely wealthy women with empty titles; they have no meaning anymore. Only for appearance purposes," Lady Beatrix said.

"Beatrix look," Lady Cordelia said holding a picture frame of Clara.

"Oh, my she's beautiful!" Lady Beatrix said.

"That's my favorite," Hawke said as he emerged with Clara.

Everyone turned their attention to the loft as Hawke helped Clara down the stairs. She looked pretty in her light blue and white flower patterned sleeveless dress, her newly cut tresses tied into a halo style. Clara gripped his hand so tight she started to loose feeling in her fingers. When they reached the bottom Clara steps back to hide behind his arm, holding to him like glue.

"Hello, Clara. My name is Cordelia, and this is my sister Beatrix."

"Hi," Clara replied back sheepishly, still partially hiding behind Hawke.

"Clara, we are very happy to meet you and your father. I can see that your scared and you have every right to be after what happened." Beatrix said.

"That's why we are here today Clara; we want to apologize for our brother's horrible act he did to you and your father," Cordelia said.

"We want to make clear Mr. Hawke that we had no idea of any of this. We did not know about Clara until afterward, he never told us when he found out. It made us and our mother sick." Beatrix said.

"I believe you, and Thank you for coming,," Hawke said.

"Your welcome, we're glad you allowed us this opportunity to make amends. Our brothers were the complete opposite of each other; Thomas was like our father all that mattered was the wealth and status of the family name. Daniel was not interested in any of it; he was extremely smart. Our father was not amused with Daniel being the first born and heir to the estate and not being interested in any of it." Cordelia said.

"Archangel, told me you are aware that she is my daughter, not his. I'm sorry; I did not mean to infringe on their marriage. But Sarah and I did love each other, and we fought it for awhile.. " Hawke said.

"The heart wants what it needs. Yes, we know and to be honest Mr. Hawke she is the closest person we have to Daniel in the last part of his life." Beatrix said.

"We do not condone your relationship with Sarah; Mr. Hawke," Cordelia said.

"Clara, we have to go now. But we would like to invite you and your family to our home, you can come anytime you like." Beatrix said

"Would you like to come?" Cordelia asked.

Clara nodded in shy acknowledgment.

"We're glad and look very much forward to having you. I think you will love our home, there is lots and lots space to run around." Beatrix said.

Clara's eyes started to twinkle at the thought of running endlessly. "I think she's going to take you up on that offer now." Hawke laughed.

The two women smiled as they turned to leave with Archangel. "Excuse me, can I ask a question?" Hawke asked.

"Certainly," They both said.

"Have you ever heard of Saint Bernadette Hall?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, it's in Lancashire," Cordelia said.

"I think we're going to be visiting you much sooner than you think," Hawke said.

"What is your query about the school?" Beatrix asked.

"Yes, Hawke what is this about?" Archangel asked curiously and with caution.

"I have some business to finish," Hawke said.


End file.
